Secreto a voces
by Aiiri
Summary: Makoto ocultaba un secreto muy grande, al igual que Sousuke, ninguno de los dos quería que aquel secreto saliera a la luz, pues sabían que si lo descubrían, sus tranquilas y armoniosas vidas llegarían a su final, trayendo varias consecuencias de paso, en especial para el joven adolescente de orbes esmeralda.
1. Voz descubierta

_**Buenas noches mis hermosas criaturas! Estoy publicando fic nuevo! explico, este será un mini-fic, con eso me refiero a que más de dos mil palabras no tendrá y será actualizado después de las dos historias que están en curso, lo hago por capricho propio, y porque se me ocurrió despues de ver algo en facebook. Este fic es Yaoi, pero no diré las parejas.**_

 ** _Ahora estaré trabajando en Juegos de seducción, para que tengan pronto una actualización._**

 ** _Espero les guste este nuevo pero pequeño fic. En este universo nuestros bebés son unos otakus, por lo que averigue bastante del tema. La Jump es la famosa revista donde se publican los más populares shonen, todas las semanas salen rankings sobre qué mangas son más vendidos. Si no han visto One Punch Man, se las recomiendo, es muy buena._**

 ** _Perdonen todos mis errores!_**

 ** _Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

La universidad era un lugar donde los adolescentes pasaban a ser jóvenes adultos, aunque a veces, algunos experimentaban un retroceso mental en su edad y se comportaban como chiquillos de quince años, estos "pseudo-adolescentes" que pasaban de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo alcohol y drogándose con la cosa que estuviera de moda, eran los más populares del campus, dominando todo el terreno, sin dejar lugar a los "marginados" aquellos jóvenes que asistían a la universidad con la única finalidad de estudiar y ser unos profesionales, claro, también tenían amigos, pero no eran unos alocados desesperados por ganar más popularidad ni por conquistar al chico o chica más lindo de todo el establecimiento. Los japoneses eran considerados gente seria, empedernidos a los estudios y al trabajo, todo para el éxito de la economía del país, sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta. La prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo era un refugio para aquellos adultos precoces a que conocieran el descontrol de ser joven y tener la edad suficiente para poder hacer cosas de adultos "sin restringir la ley", pero también era refugio para los chicos marginados. Es aquí donde destacaremos el club de literatura, constituido por cuatro miembros, y uno más que a veces lo suele frecuentar, pero que se niega a sí mismo pertenecer a tal mediocre club repleto de "nerds". El presidente del club, era un chico de baja estatura, cabellera rubia y preciosos ojos color magenta. Su personalidad animada lo hizo hacerse cargo del liderato. En esta misma jerarquía, el vicepresidente era un muchacho alto, esbelto, de cabellos color oliva y hermosos orbes esmeraldas, era una criatura muy dulce y amable que el mundo no podía dejar de amar. Siguiente a estos dos jóvenes estaba un hermoso adolescente de mediana altura, al menos era más alto que el rubio, de hebras azules y unos ojos de un color amatista que escondía tras un par de lentes de marco rojo, quien era un genio en logística. El último chico que, en sí, no era el último que conformaba el club, pero si estaba presente en este momento, era un chico algo más alto que el de orbes esmeralda, de lindo y sedoso cabello rosáceo, orbes de un bello morado, que, junto a una juguetona personalidad y encantadora sonrisa, tenía ya su propio club de fans llamado _"Kiss me"_ , si bien este último joven era popular ya que estudiaba actuación, y no era considerado un "marginado", le gustaba pasar tiempo con los otros adolescentes, pues su pasatiempo era mirar a niños bonitos y dulces, y en ese club escondido de literatura, la belleza no hacía justicia para aquellos muchachos, además de esto, le gustaba los temas que hablaban.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Damos por iniciada nuestra nueva sección! —Decía Nagisa mientras mostraba la pizarra en la que estaba escrito en grande "¿De quién harías cosplay?" —¿Quién quiere empezar? —Les preguntaba a los tres muchachos que estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa.

—Nagisa-kun —El chico de hebras azuladas levantó su mano, pidiendo la palabra—Nos hemos saltado la sección donde revisamos los nuevos rankings de la Jump —Explicaba mientras sostenía la tan famosa revista en sus manos.

—Tienes razón, buena acotación Rei-chan —Nagisa felicitó a su amigo y borró el título que había puesto y empezó a escribir otro— Entonces, ¿Cómo va el ranking?

—Bien… —Rei se ajustó sus gafas— En el primer lugar está Kimetsu no Yaiba, lo sigue One Piece, Black clover…

—Odio One Piece —Se quejó el más alto de todos, apoyándose en ambos codos— ¿Cúando terminará?

—Da tus argumentos, Kisumi-chan —El rubio se sentó junto a sus amigos para escuchar atento a las palabras del de hebras rosáceas.

—Es sólo que no me gusta su dibujo, no es agradable —Explicaba mientras abría una caja de pocky de sabor a frutilla— ¿Qué les pasa con las mujeres? Sus pechos son dimensionales.

—Yo también los encuentro algo exagerados —Dijo tímidamente el muchacho de orbes esmeralda.

—Concuerdo con Kisumi-san —Agregó Rei — Anatómicamente las proporciones de los cuerpos son imposibles, sin embargo, el dibujo tiene gran profundidad en los detalles, se ha considerado uno de los mejores mangas a lo que se refiere al dibujo.

—Prefiero One Punch Man —Makoto negó amablemente el pocky que Kisumi le ofrecía con su boca, pero si sacó uno de la caja directamente— Está muy bien hecho, además se acerca su segunda temporada —decía esto último con pequeños brillos en los ojos.

—Si se refiere a la remasterización del web comic a manga, estoy de acuerdo —El chico de gafas con marco rojo también tomó un pocky directamente de la caja y no de la boca de Kisumi.

—¿Quieres hacer cosplay de Saitama, Mako-chan? —Dijo Nagisa emocionado.

—¡Entonces yo seré tu Genos! —Kisumi también se emocionó al imaginarse haciendo cosplay junto a Makoto.

—¡Eh! Espera, yo quiero ser Genos, tú sé Saitama —Protestó el muchacho de hebras olivas a lo que el de orbes moradas replicó.

—No puedes ser Genos, eres más bajo que yo, por estatura no concuerda —El lindo chico de cabello rosáceo infló sus mejillas en una especie de puchero.

Los otros dos adolescentes miraban entretenidos la pequeña discusión de los dos mayores, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención a Rei, unos papeles con el sello de la universidad que tenía Makoto sobre la mesa y que cubría con sus brazos.

—Makoto-senpai —Llamó la atención del más alto— Esos… —Curioso apuntó los papeles que cubría.

—Ah… Son las solicitudes de las becas —Explicó mostrándoselos al menor— Al parecer sólo me pagaran la mitad, el resto tendré que pagarlo, así que necesito conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo pronto.

—Eso es malo —Kisumi arregló el flequillo del chico más dulce del mundo— ¡Te ayudaré a buscar!

—¡Sí! ¡Podemos ir a Akihabara! —Nagisa se levantó tomando su bolso— Cuando terminen sus clases, reunámonos para ayudar a Mako-chan a encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo —Rei y Kisumi asintieron con entusiasmo, mientras que Makoto sólo suspiró— Debo irme, mi clase está por empezar.

Makoto caminaba junto a Kisumi hacia su clase de literatura clásica, que coincidentemente también tenían que cursarla los alumnos de actuación, habían seguido su pequeña discusión de quien debía hacer cosplay de quien, cuando a lo lejos se vio una cabellera negra y una intensa mirada oceánica que estaba dirigida hacia ellos, se trataba de Nanase Haruka, el nadador más popular de toda la universidad y mejor amigo de la infancia de Makoto, como también rival de Kisumi por el amor del chico de orbes esmeralda, o al menos así lo decía el histriónico chico, sabía que Haruka sentía celos cada vez que lo veía cerca de Makoto, y como le gustaba ser el centro de atención, le provocaba celos a propósito. No tenía ninguna intención con el chico de hebras olivas, eran buenos amigos, pero le gustaba molestar a Haruka. Por lo que no le costó para nada abrazar a Makoto cuando el pelinegro ya estaba junto a ellos.

—Makoto… —El nadador de ojos azules miró claramente molesto a Kisumi quien estaba colgado de su mejor amigo. Era demasiado atrevido a tener esa cercanía con el chico de dulce mirada— ¿No tienes clases?

—Sí, ahora nos dirigíamos a ella —Le sonrió sintiéndose algo incómodo por el tenso ambiente que se había visto envuelto— ¿Ya terminó tu práctica?

—Sí, me voy a casa ahora…. —Miró receloso al muchacho de hebras rosas quien le estaba entregando una juguetona sonrisa— Mejor te esperaré.

—Ah, no es necesario, iré a Akihabara con Nagisa y Rei, claro con Kisumi también… —Dijo esto último en voz baja.

—¿Akihabara? Pero ya fuiste por la Jump —Makoto estaba nervioso y lo notaba, se comportaba así cuando le intentaba ocultar algo.

—Iré a ver… Ya sabes, la beca… Yo… —Sí, estaba nervioso ya que no le gustaba cuando Haruka lo mirara como si ya supiera todo lo que iba a decir. Kisumi notó la ansiedad del más bajo, por lo que palmeó su espalda y lo dejó solo con el otro chico, adelantándose a la sala de clases para que hablaran sin incomodidades— Me ayudarán a buscar un empleo.

—No necesitas trabajar, ya te dije que yo podía ayudarte —Gracias a las grandes habilidades del pelinegro, este estaba becado de todo, por lo que no tenía que pagar absolutamente nada, además de que sus padres no tenían problemas con el dinero y perfectamente le rentaron un departamento que compartía con Makoto, más que nada por comodidad y porque en el fondo no quería estar solo y lejos del muchacho más alto.

—Lo sé… Pero debo aprender a hacer cosas sin Haru —Bajó la mirada con un deje de tristeza, no quería depender tanto de Haruka, ya era difícil no estar todo el tiempo junto a él en la universidad, al estudiar cosas distintas, le fue muy difícil poder adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo. Haruka lo entendía, algo de empezar a ser adultos era la independencia tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Como quieras… —Dijo refunfuñando, no podía decirle que no— No llegues tarde, te esperaré para cenar —Tomó su bolso deportivo, Makoto sonrió y asintió, no mentiría, estaba preocupado, el chico de cabello oliva no era bueno en situaciones bajo estrés— Nos vemos —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, Makoto lo despedía con la mano, ahogando un suspiro, realmente esperaba encontrar un empleo rápido y de paso demostrarle a Haruka que estaría bien.

Los japoneses por lo general tenían baja autoestima, al menos los que eran llamados "Otakus", la tenían muy baja, a pesar de eso, en Akihabara se les subía por las nubes, pues era el lugar donde podían ser aceptados sin cuestionarles ni criticarles nada, la sociedad nipona era cruel después de todo. Todos eran diferentes y eran aceptados por igual. El club de literatura conformado por preciosos chicos ya estaba en el lugar, con la orden directa de su presidente de encontrar un trabajo para su vicepresidente. Recorrieron varios lugares, Kisumi se tomó varias fotos con las chicas que lo detenían, Nagisa quiso ser reclutado por un café maid, Rei discutió con otro chico sobre los modelos a escalas de los Gundam y cuál era el mejor y el más realista, a Makoto lo invitaron a ser parte de un grupo idol que recién estaba comenzando. A pesar de estar entretenidos en Akihabara, Ninguno de los lugares donde buscaron empleo, coincidían con los horarios de universidad del pobre chico de orbes esmeralda, lo que lo desalentaba mucho.

—Dios… ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar un trabajo?! —Exclamó en voz alta exasperado.

—¡Dilo otra vez! —Los cuatros chicos se voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, era una chica de unos diecisiete años, claramente llevaba un uniforme de secundaria, de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta y ojos de un verde oscuro, con el flequillo peinado hacia el lado, su blusa desabotonada para dejar de ver un poco de escote, su falda de color azul marino y unas bucaneras negras que apretaban sus muslos, miraba fijamente a Makoto— Quiero oír tu voz, una vez más —Se acercó al muchacho que confundido retrocedió.

—N-No entiendo a qué te refieres… —Dijo nervioso, no era muy bueno hablando con mujeres. Nagisa y Kisumi sonrieron y le dieron un leve empujón haciendo que estuviera más cerca de la chica.

—Tu voz… ¡Es perfecta! —La adolescente tomó las manos del más alto y lo miró esperanzada— Por favor… ¡Dale vida a mi manga!

—¿Qué? —Makoto no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Ven conmigo, te explicaré todo —Dijo sin soltarle la mano, guiándolo entre las calles de Akihabara, los demás adolescentes lo siguieron también algo confundidos. Caminaron cerca de cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a un estudio al parecer de grabación. La chica les dijo a los tres jóvenes que esperaran afuera mientras entraba con Makoto. El adolescente de hebras olivas estaba algo asustado, no entendía nada de la situación, la muchacha rubia lo hizo entrar a una sala donde había una especie de micrófono y unos grandes audífonos que posaban sobre una mesa. La sala tenía un gran vidrio donde se podía ver al otro lado, donde había distintas máquinas que no tenía idea para que eran, vio a la chica entrar al otro lado de la sala junto a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello gris y ojos de color dorado, el hombre le hizo señas de que se pusiera los audífonos y se acercara al micrófono.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Escucho la voz del mayor a través de los audífonos, por lo que asintió inseguro— Mi nombre es Kousuke, este es mi estudio de grabación —Explicaba mientras presionaba un botón y se acercaba a un pequeño micrófono— La chica a mi lado se llama Azakura Chou, es una joven promesa del manga. ¿Puedes presentarte?

—M-Me llamo Ta-Tachibana Makoto, tengo veintidós años… y…. Estudio en la universidad de Tokio… ah…

—Está bien con eso —Dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente—Puedes venir a esta sala si quieres— Makoto incómodo, se sacó los audífonos y salió de la sala para ver que la puerta siguiente conectaba a la otra sala.

—Adelante —La adolescente le abrió la puerta, haciendo una gentil reverencia a lo que el más alto sonrió nervioso— ¿Sabes lo que es un Seiyuu? —Le preguntó mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

—¿Seiyuu? Sí —Makoto estaba entendiendo un poco a donde iba todo esto, y le estaba emocionando.

—Entonces, ¿Le darías vida a mi manga? —Volvió a preguntar le chica de hebras rubias, mirándolo fijamente— Te estabas quejando que no encontrabas un empleo ¿Verdad? Puedes trabajar aquí después de clases.

—¿En serio? —El chico de orbes esmeralda preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Hicimos audiciones antes, pero nadie convencía a Chou-chan— Explicó el hombre parándose al lado de la muchacha—Tu voz es bastante dulce Tachibana-kun, podemos darle mucho potencial aquí—Makoto sonrió ante las palabras del hombre frente a él, se sentía algo ansioso y feliz por haber encontrado un trabajo que concordara con los horarios de su universidad, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que tal trabajo le traería muchos problemas— ¿Aceptas?

—De acuerdo, aceptaré el trabajo —Dijo haciendo una reverencia— Y ¿De qué trata el manga?

Chou sonrió dulcemente y le entregó el primer tomo del manga que estaba publicando.

—Es un manga Yaoi —Contestó con gran alegría.

Y fue en ese entonces, en que Makoto sonrojado a no más poder se dio cuenta de que debía pensar las cosas dos veces antes de decir que sí.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! como dije es un mini fic, no tendrá capítulos más largos.**_

 _ **¿Cómo creen que sea el trabajo de Makoto?**_

 _ **actualizaré regularmente, después de las otras dos historias, así que tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Pensaba en hacerme una cuenta en Wattpad? pero no entiendo mucho esa página.**_

 _ **quieren saber más de mis historias? siganme en mis redes sociales**_

 _ **mi twitter: Aiiri_ siempre pongo spoilers!  
Mi página de facebook: Aiiri o escriban en la dirección url de face, aiirisadness. Aquí hago reseñas de las cosas que me gustan.**_

 _ **Como dije, este fic es yaoi, pero la pareja se armará en el transcurso. Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Segunda voz

_**Buenas noches! lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado enferma y no he podido escribir, bien quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, que nació de un capricho propio. Agradezco a la hermosa criatura que me comentó, te mereces mi amor y el del mundo.**_

 _ **Bien con este capitulo damos pie a lo que se basará el fic en sí, así que denle una oportunidad, despues de dos fics con tanto drama tenía que escribir algo más suave y divertido. Informo que este fic lo subo tambien en Wattpad, que aún no la comprendo de todo.**_

 _ **Ahora me toca actualizar mis otras historias, tengo mucho trabajo, pero lo vale y lo disfruto.**_

 _ **Aman a Makoto? Porque yo si, por eso tantos fics con él. No molesto más!**_

 _ **perdonen mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfuten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto no quería pensar en cómo cambiaría su vida si alguien se enterase de su nuevo trabajo, si bien ser seiyuu era un sueño de todo buen otaku, no era exactamente su sueño el ser seiyuu de un manga yaoi que prometía ser la nueva tendencia y clamarse como el manga de la temporada o incluso del año. Las ganancias que tendría serían favorecedoras, no tendría problemas de paga con la universidad e incluso podría darse sus gustos, todo sería maravilloso si realmente el proyecto resultaba, sin embargo, habría consecuencias, pues su nombre se haría reconocido como el actor de voz que le dio vida a uno de los protagonistas de aquel manga BL, y quizás no quería esa reputación, por lo que debía ocultar aquel trabajo de medio tiempo y mantenerlo en secreto de todos. Por eso es que cuando salió del estudio y vio a sus tres amigos esperando con miradas esperanzadoras, negó dulcemente con la cabeza, mintiendo sobre que no había conseguido el trabajo. Al llegar a casa, Haruka lo recibió con la cena lista, como era de obviarse, el pelinegro también le preguntó cómo le había ido con la búsqueda de trabajo, a lo que nuevamente mintió y dijo que no había encontrado nada, dentro suyo se sentía morir, por una parte porque era tan mal mentiroso que al menos todos se darían cuenta de su secreto más temprano que tarde, y por otra, porque le habían entregado un tomo del manga, el cual tenía que leer e identificarse con su personaje, quien era el protagonista junto a otro personaje más, quien deducía sería otro joven o algún profesional con quien debería trabajar.

—¿Te pasa algo? —La voz de Haruka interrumpió su proceso de pensamientos, tomándolo por sorpresa y derramando un poco de la sopa de miso del pocillo que tenía entre sus manos— ¿Estás bien? —Alzó una ceja mientras miraba como su mejor amigo limpiaba neuróticamente el mini desastre que hizo.

—No… No es nada —Sonrió infaltablemente, era un otaku pero no un idiota, sabía cómo usar sus encantos contra las personas, sin embargo, al mirar al muchacho de orbes oceánicos y ver su rostro estoico, recordó que Haruka no se clasificaba en esa categoría—Sólo… Estoy preocupado por la universidad.

—Puedes usar el dinero de mis padres, no me molesta —Decía volviendo a comer a su trozo de caballa antes de que se enfriara.

—No puedo hacer eso —Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose una carga para el pelinegro otra vez.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hay de tus padres? —Dejó los palillos a un lado del plato, pensando en si debería comer un tazón de arroz más.

—Eso es imposible, se supone que vine a Tokyo a estudiar y a vivir por mi propia cuenta —Aunque vivía con su mejor amigo, pero eran sólo detalles— Deben sentirse orgullosos de mí, no puedo preocuparlos —Decía entregándole su tazón de arroz al ver que el mayor se estaba sirviendo uno más.

—Entonces, seguirás buscando trabajo aun cuando puedes tener soluciones rápidas a la mano —Haruka era áspero para hablar, pero Makoto ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Así es —Recibió el tazón de arroz y se dispuso a comerlo rápidamente, su mejor amigo se estaba volviendo quisquilloso y querría sacarle la verdad—Confía en mí Haru, lo conseguiré —Decía con una determinación no tan fingida.

—Ah —Suspiró— Está bien —Fijó su mirada en el bolso de Makoto que se encontraba abierto, llamándole la atención un libro colorido, que a la vista parecía un manga shoujo— ¿Gastaste dinero en otro manga? —Iba a sacar el manga del bolso del menor para inspeccionarlo, pero Makoto fue más rápido y tomó el bolso para protegerlo entre sus brazos.

—¡Ah! ¡Recordé que tengo que hacer un informe y enviarlo por mail antes de la medianoche! —Se excusó levantándose de la mesa— Lamento dejarte cenando solo, Haru. Si quieres yo lavo los platos cuando termines —Decía mientras se dirigía a su habitación— ¡Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa! —Terminó por decir antes de encerrarse por completo. Haruka alzó una ceja sin comprender el nerviosismo de Makoto, suspiró y frunció el ceño, esa actitud era extraña en el de hebras olivas, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a terminar su cena.

Makoto ya encerrado en su habitación sacó el manga del cual su voz era protagonista y dejo caer su bolso a un lado, no quería ni imaginar si Haruka se enterara de que era el nuevo seiyuu de un yaoi. Se acercó a su escritorio encendiendo la lamparita de noche, tenía la obligación de leer el manga, y aun avergonzado por ser su primera vez leyendo de ese género, se atrevió a abrir el libro y comenzar su lectura. Todo comenzaba desde la narración y perspectiva de su personaje, quien en características se parecía mucho a él, lo que le incomodaba, pero a la vez le intrigaba, como buen estudiante universitario de literatura, pudo reconocer que se trataba de un cliché romántico, algo normal y que nunca deja de gustar, en especial entre los adolescentes. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Makoto se entró más en la historia, sacando el perfil de su personaje que no dejaba de asemejarse a él, sólo que este era más sumiso que él, pues el lindo muchacho de orbes esmeralda no se encontraba para nada sumiso, al menos él lo creía así. Hasta ahora las escenas eran normales, no entendía porque el manga estaba clasificado para mayores de 18 años, pues en los capítulos que llevaba leyendo, sólo veía al protagonista sufrir por un amor no correspondido, un alumno de secundaria que estaba enamorado de su superior. Decidió dar un paso más, y leer en voz alta las frases que decía su personaje.

—"¿Por qué…No lo puedo mirar a los ojos?" —Leía sonrojándose inevitablemente— "¿Qué puedo hacer para que él me tome en cuenta?"

—Makoto… —El nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amigo tocar la puerta; abrió lentamente la puerta para mirar al pelinegro de pie frente a él con una bandeja con una taza de té y algunos bocadillos— Te traje té y unos dulces… —Decía mientras ladeaba la cabeza, intentando mirar hacia dentro de la habitación del más alto, sin embargo, éste se lo impedía— Como estarás hasta tarde escribiendo tu informe.

—Gra-gracias Haru —Sonrió incómodo, bien se dio cuenta de que Haruka no se había tragado su horrible mentira— ¿Por qué no aprovechas de darte un baño? Mañana tienes práctica con tu equipo, te ayudará a relajar el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo va tu informe? —Se negó a moverse de la puerta.

—AH… Bien, va bien —Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa nerviosa— Es mejor que te des el baño ahora, más tarde te puedes pegar un resfriado.

—¿De qué trata? —Insistió y Makoto ya le habían entrado las ganas de morir.

—So-sobre romance, debo escribir sobre un género literario y elegí el romance —Realmente esperaba que esto convenciera al más bajo.

—¿Romance? Pero a ti te gusta la fantasía —Estrechó la mirada, ¿Acaso creía que era un tonto? —¿Puedes hacer un informe de algo que no tienes idea?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Makoto quitó su sonrisa y la cambió por una mirada de confusión.

—¿Cómo vas a escribir de algo que ni siquiera conoces? —Fue brusco no lo negaba, sabía que se arrepentiría después— Me iré a dar un baño, no te quedes despierto más de la cuenta —Le entregó la bandeja y se encaminó hacia el baño— Buenas noches.

—Tú tampoco te quedes tanto tiempo en la bañera —Dijo aún confundido— Buenas noches, Haru… —No entendía que quiso decir su amigo, pero se le notaba molesto. Dio un largo suspiro y se quedó mirando la bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos, a veces Haruka solía dejarlo con dudas existenciales.

Al día siguiente Makoto despertó tarde, pues se había trasnochado practicando en voz baja las líneas que supuestamente debería empezar a grabar hoy. Se vistió rápidamente para salir, dándose cuenta de que Haruka le había dejado preparado su bento antes de irse, tal vez aún seguía molesto con él y por eso no lo despertó cuando se fue a la universidad. Corrió por las calles de Tokyo, para no llegar tan tarde a su clase, no sacaba nada en esperar el bus, pues siempre las calles estaban congestionadas de automóviles, lo que ocasionaba un taco. Al llegar a la universidad, se encaminó rápidamente por los pasillos, tropezando accidentalmente con un chico al que conocía bastante, pero no tan bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Yamazaki-kun —Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

—Ten más cuidado —Respondió de forma áspera mientras se arreglaba su chaqueta. Estaba acompañado por un pelirrojo con característicos dientes de tiburón y que secretamente era el último miembro del club de literatura.

—Al fin veo a mi otaku favorito —Decía Rin mientras se colgaba a su cuello— Oye, ¿Le sucede algo a Haru? Ha estado de mal humor toda la mañana.

—Creo que está molesto conmigo —Se revolvió el cabello, tuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió la mirada de Sousuke sobre él— Bueno me tengo que ir, voy tarde —Se soltó del agarre de Rin y se despidió de ambos muchachos.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo, Makoto que se encontraba solo en el club de literatura, decidió ver vídeos sobre seiyuus haciendo su trabajo en su celular, realmente eran unos profesionales, se sentía el sentimiento que le ponían a las voces de sus personajes, nada comparado a lo que estaba practicando él. Se sentía incapaz de realizar el trabajo a la altura. Siguió mirando vídeos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los orbes morados de Kisumi, quien le sonrió dulcemente, se encontraba ahí para almorzar con él.

—¿Te gusta el trabajo de los seiyuus? —Preguntó mientras desenvolvía su bento— Si te interesaba pudiste haber estudiado actuación como yo.

—No soy tan histriónico —Negó suavemente, dejando de lado su celular para comer junto a su amigo— Pero… ¿Crees que podría ser seiyuu?

—¡Claro que puedes serlo! Además, tienes un tono de voz bastante lindo — Partió un poco de su tortilla de huevo y verduras para compartirla con el de ojos verdes— ¿Te interesa trabajar como actor de voz? Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—¿En serio? —Makoto aceptó la tortilla del chico de hebras rosáceas, pero no que se la diera en la boca. Kisumi era bastante bueno actuando, lo había visto en varias obras que su carrera realizaba, podría decirse que era todo un "Drama Queen", quizás aceptar su ayuda no sería tan malo, si es que prometía ser confidencial— ¿Puedes mantener un secreto? Pero es algo serio.

—Claro, me honra que puedas confiar en mí —Kisumi miró a su amigo quien se encontraba algo acomplejado— Tranquilo, te lo prometo —Ofreció su meñique, a lo que Makoto aceptó.

—" _Promesa del meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas"_ —Dijeron al unísono, Makoto suspiró y sacó entre sus cosas el manga para el cual fue contratado como seiyuu. Le explicó todo al chico de orbes amatista, de que en realidad si había conseguido empleo y que aquella chica era la autora del manga.

—Vaya, felicidades por conseguir trabajo —Lo felicitó Kisumi mientras leía el manga— Así que le darás tu voz al protagonista, nunca pensé que protagonizarías un yaoi.

—No lo digas tan fuerte —Se quejó el muchacho de orbes olivas, avergonzado al verse expuesto.

—Entonces, tienes que empezar a grabar desde hoy —Al parecer el adolescente no tenía ningún prejuicio, pues se mostraba muy entusiasmado— ¿Haru lo sabe?

—No, y nadie más debe saberlo.

—Está bien, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —Le tomó la mano para besarla, pero Makoto se la quitó, a lo que sólo suspiró— ¿Quieres practicar?

—Ehm… —Dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la sala, acercándose para cerrarla y así nadie entrara— E-Está bien.

—No te pongas tan nervioso —Le sonrió levantándose de su asiento— Haré el papel del otro protagonista, por lo que vi, tú eres el uke, ah… Esto es cómo uno de mis antiguos sueños— Suspiró mientras se llevaba el manga al pecho.

—¿Qué es un uke? —Preguntó sacando a Kisumi de su ensoñación.

—¿Aceptaste trabajar en un manga yaoi y no sabes lo que es un uke? —Lo miró sorprendido, a lo que el de hebras olivas sólo asintió avergonzándose aún más—Bueno… Es cómo para definir los roles en la relación, tú haces el papel de uke y quien trabaje contigo hará de seme… —Al ver que Makoto no entendía palabra alguna, decidió acercársele a su oído y darle una explicación más "explícita"

—¡¿Qué?! —La descripción de rojo hasta el infierno, no hacía justicia a como Makoto se encontraba realmente, Kisumi sólo reía por la exageración de su amigo.

—Relájate, ni como si fuera real —Le palmeó el hombro para luego voltearlo y apoyarlo a la pared— Bien, ¿Practicamos? —Y nuevamente a Makoto le entraron las ganas de morir.

—De-De acuerdo —Suspiró, trabajo era trabajo. De pronto sintió como el aura cambiaba, casi como a esas escenas típicas de lo shoujos que había vistos, donde todo se tornaba rosa y con flores.

—"Entonces… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué cada vez que volteo me estás mirando?" —Decía Kisumi con una voz algo mucho más grave de lo usual. Makoto no sabía si estaba actuando o no, pero la situación ya era comprometedora. El muchacho orbes morados al ver que el más bajo no sabía qué hacer, le indicó las líneas que tenía que leer.

—"Eh… Esto… Senpai…" —Makoto lo dijo con una timidez y una fina voz espectacularmente sugerente, que Kisumi tuvo que cubrirse la nariz, para que no viera que le había ocasionado una hemorragia nasal — ¿Estás bien, Kisumi?

—Nunca he podido estar mejor —Decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo— Makoto… —Puso una mano sobre su hombro— Serás un gran seiyuu —Alzó el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

—Pero qué dices…

Al terminar la jornada universitaria y después de practicar unas horas con Kisumi, el hermoso muchacho de hebras olivas se dirigía a su nuevo trabajo, se paró frente al estudio, le agradaba que quedara en Akihabara, pues podía disfrutar de mirar las distintas tiendas que habían. Ahogó un gran suspiro y entró, al instante fue recibido por la chica, quien lo saludó amablemente he hizo pasarlo a la sala de grabación inmediatamente, al entrar vio que había un bolso y unas cosas en una esquina, y en la mesa donde colgaba el micrófono, se encontraban dos sillas de frente, dos botellas de agua y al parecer dos guiones, uno para él y el otro debería ser para la otra persona. Miró al frente y saludó al director quien también le sonrió cordialmente.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí —Decía la rubia mientras señalaba una de las esquinas de la sala— Me alegra que hayas venido, Hoy conocerás a tu compañero, deberán trabajar en conjunto prácticamente todo el tiempo, así que espero se lleven bien.

—Claro… —Sonrió nervioso— y ¿Dónde está?

—Fue al baño, ya debe…

—Estoy de vuelta —Al mirar quien entró a la sala y al escuchar aquella voz, Makoto se dio cuenta de que su mala suerte podría ser crónica, de toda la gente del mundo, su compañero de trabajo tenía que ser alguien de la misma universidad, sino que también alguien que conocía.

—¡Ya-Yamazaki-kun! —Makoto estaba algo más que impactado al ver a Sousuke en la misma sala que él, el mundo era una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Tachibana? —Sousuke estaba igual de sorprendido que el más bajo.

Y es que quizás, morir no era una tan mala idea, o al menos así pensaba el pobre chico de hebras olivas.

* * *

 **Bien eso es todo! Qué les pareció? Se vendrán escenas muy incómodas y entretenidas.**

 **Mantengamos vivo el fandom de Free!**

 **Este fic es el último en actualizar por orden, por lo que tengan paciencia.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Twitter para saber muchas cosas: Aiiri_**

 **y mi página de facebook: Aiiri, o en la url aiirisadness.**

 **si quieren seguirme en wattpad es el mismo nombre de twitter, pero sólo subo esta historia, las otras sólo las encuentran aquí.**

 **Bien me despido.**

 **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**

 **Aiiri.**

 **Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**


	3. Voz nerviosa

_**Buenas tardes! mis amores perdonen mi demora, sé que he demorado mucho, estuve de vacaciones para luego estar ocupada con la universidad y también en actualizar mi otra historia, ahora que terminé este capítulo comenzaré con juegos de seducción, recuerdo que esta historia la público simultáneamente en wattpad.**_

 ** _Mis criaturas hermosas, estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos siempre, de verdad muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Sobre el capitúlo no tengo nada que decir, sólo pobre Makoto._**

 ** _Perdonen todos mis errores!_**

 ** _Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire y no era un invento, sentado allí frente a la intimidante presencia de Sousuke, ¿Era esto obra del karma? ¿Fue por decirle que no a esos vendedores del supermercado? ¿O por aquella vez que se demoró un día en entregar un libro prestado de la biblioteca? Sea lo que fuese, no lograba encontrar una explicación a su mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sousuke su compañero? Suspiró resignado, quizás debía renunciar, aunque necesitaba el dinero. Miró tímidamente al muchacho que estaba al frente de él, ni si quiera se veía incómodo, sólo se encontraba leyendo su libreto como si nada pasase, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

—Muy bien chicos ¿Están listos para grabar? —El director habló por el micrófono, esperando la aprobación de ambos muchachos, Sousuke sólo levantó su pulgar sin despegar su vista del guion, mientras que Makoto suspiró nuevamente para luego asentir tímidamente—Bien, Makoto-kun comienzas tú, primera línea página cuatro.

—De acuerdo… —Susurró nervioso, miró la página por unos largos segundos, la verdad es que le costaba un poco leer las letras— Bien…

—¿Sucede algo Makoto-kun? —Preguntó la chica rubia al ver que el de hebras olivas no comenzaba aún.

—Disculpen… —Se levantó para buscar algo entre su bolso, Sousuke por primera vez levantó la mirada para ver qué hacía el de orbes esmeralda, sin embargo, cuando el chico se sentó frente a él, no pudo evitar desviarla inmediatamente— Necesitaba mis gafas para leer —Decía mientras entregaba una dulce sonrisa, usando unas gafas de marcos negros.

—Te ves muy adorable con gafas ¿Verdad chicos? —Elogió la adolescente mientras miraba a los dos hombres que estaban a parte de Makoto.

—Te quedan muy bien —Dijo el director sonriendo.

—Ah, gracias…

—¿Qué hay de ti Sousuke-kun? —Preguntó la muchacha directamente, provocándole taquicardia al de hebras olivas.

—Se ve igual… —Contestó desinteresado, Makoto sólo bajó la mirada, no estaba esperando un cumplido por parte de él después de todo— ¿Podemos continuar?

—Sí, dame un segundo —Chou entró al estudio donde estaban ambos chicos dejando unos libros sobre la mesa —Makoto-kun, cuando en el guion leas que tienes que arrojar los libros de la mesa, lo haces con fuerza, ¿Está bien?

—¿Por qué debo tirar los libros al suelo? —Preguntó curioso el mayor.

—Efectos de sonido —Le guiñó un ojo, para luego salir de la sala e ir al estudio— Bien, ¿Preparados? —Miró a ambos muchachos quienes asintieron en silencio—Grabando, Makoto-kun te escuchamos.

Makoto miró el guion, sin evitar ponerse nervioso, la presencia de Sousuke y las atentas miradas del director como de la chica, no ayudaban mucho, tomó aire y lo contuvo por un momento, Sólo tenía que leer en voz alta, no debía mirar a nadie.

—Hoy… Es mi segundo día de clases, y… El tercero que…

—Makoto-kun… —Lo interrumpió el director— ¿Puedes levantar la voz un poco más? Y no te tapes el rostro con las hojas, tu voz tiene que dirigirse al micrófono.

—Lo siento —Efectivamente, quería morir—Voy de nuevo.

—De acuerdo.

—Hoy… Es mi segundo día de clases, y… El tercer día en que me encuentro con él… —Sus manos temblaban, en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba temblando del nerviosismo y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que eso no se notara en su voz— Me pregunto si esto es a lo que llaman destino o es mera coincidencia… Como sea, yo sé que no soy su destino —había terminado sus insufribles líneas, ahora era el turno de Sousuke, leyó el guion, se supone que su personaje estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, y accidentalmente choca con el personaje de Sousuke… Como le había pasado hoy en la universidad. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba haciendo señas, algo que ver con los libros sobre la mesa, alzó una ceja sin comprender, poniendo una mano sobre los libros, ciertamente tenía que hacer algo con ellos, pero su nerviosismo hizo que se le olvidase lo que Chou le había explicado. Sousuke chasqueó la lengua y aburrido de la torpeza de Makoto, estiró su brazo para tirar él los libros, el de orbes esmeralda reaccionó un segundo antes lanzando los libros con fuerza y rozando sin querer la mano del pelinegro— ¡Woah! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó avergonzado y acercando su mano al pecho y cubriéndola con la otra. Sousuke parpadeo un par de veces, sin saber si su disculpa era sincera o era la del guion, de todas formas, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por ser idiota? Miró el notorio sonrojo en el rostro de Makoto, no quería admitirlo, pero era lindo ver a un chico sonrojándose de tal forma.

—Sousuke-kun, es tu turno —Recordó la rubia al ver que el joven nadador no hacía nada. El chico más alto cerró los ojos, el tonto del frente le había hecho perder la concentración, le molestaba.

—¿Eres un idiota o qué? —Dijo con un tono que realmente se mostró molesto, Makoto se removió en su asiento incómodo, realmente le quedaba el papel a Sousuke— No puedes andar por los pasillos chocando a la gente —Tomó uno de los libros que encontraba en el suelo y se lo entregó a Makoto, quien lo recibió tímidamente— Ten más cuidado para la próxima.

—Lo siento —Se sentía intimidado, se preguntaba si Sousuke era así diariamente o sólo estaba actuando, su cuerpo seguía temblando, ahora venían sólo monólogos de su parte, bebió un poco de agua, volteó la página del libreto, y comenzó nuevamente, sin embargo, algo era distinto esta vez, unos hermosos orbes turquesas lo estaban mirando y eso no era para nada agradable— E-Es di-fícil… —Muy bien, empezó a tartamudear— Disculpen… Bebió un poco más de agua, conectó su mirada por un segundo con la del pelinegro para volverla inmediatamente al papel— Es difícil… Pensar en ser correspondido, yo lo sa-sabía… —Dios, no podía con la ansiedad, la mirada de Sousuke era demasiado intensa, era igual de intensa que la de Haruka e incluso se atrevería a decir que un poco más— Yo lo sabía, pero, aun así, mi corazón… Mi corazón quería intentarlo… ¿Podría alguien como yo, enamorar a Takashi-senpai?

—Está bien Makoto-kun, puedes terminar ahí —Dijo el director, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos— Creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy.

—Ya… ¿Terminamos? —Preguntó el de hebras olivas, a lo que el hombre mayor asintió.

—Ciertamente no son profesionales, y me atrevo a decir que es la primera vez que hacen este tipo de trabajo, no podemos presionarlos y grabar un capitulo completo en una tarde, en especial tú, Makoto-kun, estás muy nervioso… Creo que, si sigues por hoy, enfermarás.

—Perdón… —Hizo una reverencia, lo había arruinado… Se dirigió a recoger sus cosas, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y triste a la vez. Quizás debía renunciar.

—No te desanimes Makoto-kun —La rubia se acercó al de hebras olivas— Es sólo cuestión de práctica, además no dejaré que nadie más le de voz a mi personaje, sólo tú puedes —Lo animó entregándole un sobre— Es un pequeño adelanto —Sonrió mientras le entregaba otro a Sousuke— Van a la misma universidad, ¿Verdad? —Los dos chicos asintieron con pocos ánimos— ¿Por qué no ensayan juntos?

—¡¿Eh?! —Makoto gritó para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos.

—Eso es imposible, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como Tachibana, estudio algo importante —Dijo el pelinegro arrogante, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose del lugar.

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? —Decía la adolescente mientras miraba al pelinegro irse, dirigió su mirada a Makoto quien claramente se veía muy desanimado— No te preocupes, puedes practicar con tus amigos, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme, ¿Intercambiamos números?

—Está bien —Makoto sacó su celular, sintiéndose algo avergonzado— Es la primera vez que intercambio mi número con una chica… —Bien, eso no debía haberlo dicho en voz alta, ahora nuevamente quería morir. Chou simplemente rió.

Iba en el bus ya devuelta al departamento que compartía con Haruka, su tarde no fue para nada exitosa, realmente fue a hacer el ridículo, lo peor fue que estaba Sousuke presente, parecía más arisco de lo normal, ¿Acaso no era de su agrado? Se revolvió las sedosas hebras, ya no tenía cabeza para pensar más en lo que había pasado. Se bajó una parada antes, no estaba con ánimos algunos, la verdad es que no tenía ningún talento y tampoco presencia, ni carácter...

—Makoto… —Dirigió su mirada hacia donde escuchó su nombre, encontrándose con los hermosos orbes oceánicos de su mejor amigo.

—Haru —Cambio inmediatamente su rostro, entregándole una sonrisa, se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que llevaba varias bolsas— ¿Fuiste al supermercado? Déjame ayudarte —Tomó algunas bolsas para caminar junto a su amigo— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Estuvo bien —Lo miró de reojo, estaba sonriendo como siempre, si cualquier mortal lo viera, diría que Makoto se encontraba bien, pero él lo conocía un poco demasiado y sabía que algo le había ocurrido. Caminaron hasta llegar al departamento, el más alto lo ayudó a ordenar la despensa que estaba quedando vacía— Gracias, prepararé la cena.

—De acuerdo —Makoto se fue a sentar en la mesa, sacando entre su bolso, un libro de sopas de letras, realmente no recordaba si tenía una tarea pendiente. Miró a Haruka quien se encontraba de espaldas ya cocinando, ni si quiera en eso lo podía ayudar, volvió su vista al libro, cerrándolo, definitivamente no había ánimos. Contuvo un suspiro, no quería llamar la atención del de orbes oceánicos, pero y es que se sentía un fracaso total, estas situaciones no le ayudaban para nada a su autoestima que ya era baja desde un principio— Oye Haru… Los nadadores profesionales son mucho más importantes que alguien que simplemente estudió literatura, ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —Se volteó para conectar su mirada con la de Makoto, pero éste la esquivó olímpicamente, sin embargo, no era necesario mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, ese muchacho se encontraba triste por algún motivo— ¿Te están molestando? —Queriendo o no, Makoto ya obtuvo toda la atención de Haruka, pues había dejado de cocinar y ahora se dirigía hacia él.

—No es eso… —Negó con las manos, tratando de que el pelinegro no lo leyera como siempre lo hace—Es sólo que… Olvídalo, no te preocupes Haru, estaré estudiando en mi habitación —Se levantó para huir del lugar, pero Haruka lo tomó de la muñeca, dándole aquella mirada intensa, que le recordó a la de Sousuke, pero que era totalmente distinta.

—¿Qué estás ocultando? —Makoto se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Era válido llorar por sentirse un inútil? Fijó su esmeralda mirada en sus pies, no podía decirle todo lo ocurrido, aunque quisiera— Makoto…

—Me hubiera gustado saber nadar para estar contigo —Sonrió sin querer hacerlo realmente— Pero me da miedo… Ni siquiera puedo entrar en una piscina o ver el mar. Lo único en lo que soy bueno es en la literatura, pero no sirve de nada, a veces… Me gustaría poder ayudarte a cocinar, pero termino por quemar todo… Incluso en la universidad, si tú no estuvieras yo…

—Makoto —Lo interrumpió severamente— Puedes aprender a nadar, como también puedes aprender a cocinar, son sólo pequeñeces, yo no puedo escribir una historia como tú lo haces, no puedo ser amable ni sonreír de la forma en que sólo tú lo haces, Makoto, tienes cualidades que no cualquier persona puede tener, no sé por qué te sientes inútil ni porque estás triste —Soltó su agarre, mirando directamente a aquellos bosques que cristalizados no querían desbordar ninguna lágrima— Pero esperaré hasta el momento en que me lo digas —No había abrazos de por medio, pero el de hebras olivas sabía de sobra que no eran necesarios, esa era la forma de dar apoyo de Haruka y lo agradecía.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar la cena? —Dijo tímidamente.

—¿No tenías que estudiar? —Sonrió levemente, su mejor amigo realmente era único, sabía que quería llorar y aun así no lo hacía.

—El estudio puede esperar…

Al día siguiente, Makoto se sentía un poco mejor de lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior, si bien Sousuke realmente le intimidaba, no se iba a dejar deprimir por su culpa, iba a demostrar que podía ser un buen seiyuu, y quitarle esa mirada de arrogancia al pelinegro. Estaba abriendo su casillero cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, asustado por la creencia de que atrás había un fantasma, se volteó lentamente, asustándose aún más por lo que se trataba realmente.

—¡Ya-Yamazaki-kun! —Decía pegándose al casillero, no esperaba encontrárselo hasta la tarde.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —La intensa mirada turquesa lo paralizó por completo, por lo que sólo asintió levemente.

Y quizás se pase todo el día preguntándose cómo llegó a parar a tal situación, encerrado en el mismo cubículo del baño de hombres, con Sousuke muy cerca de él, que perfectamente podía ver con detalle su cuello, que aclaraba no es que le llamara la atención, sino que era donde llegaba su vista, era incómodo estar en esa posición, además de que estaba acostumbrado a ser el más alto de todos, pero esta vez, Sousuke le ganaba en altura y tal vez en todo. Internamente quería gritar, el pequeño cubículo se estaba volviendo muy caluroso y él estaba rojo como un tomate o más, ¿Se preguntaba dónde había quedado su determinación?

—Ah… Yama… —El pelinegro le tapó la boca con su mano, mientras se cercioraba de que ya nadie estuviera en el baño de hombres, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie se encontraba en el lugar, decidió quitar su mano, mirando al más bajo que estaba bastante acalorado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Alzó una ceja mientras el de hebras olivas recuperaba el aire.

—S-Sí… —Suspiró para mirar al de orbes turquesa— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —No iba a mentir, si estaba nervioso, demasiado.

—¿No es obvio? —Puso un brazo al lado de la cabeza de hebras olivas para poder apoyarse— No quiero que nadie me vea hablando contigo, Makoto tragó saliva, asintiendo en comprensión— Escucha, yo no quería aceptar ese trabajo, pero necesito el dinero como tú también lo necesitas —Miró al muchacho que trataba de no hacer contacto visual con él— Tachibana mírame —Dijo molesto— Nadie debe saber de esto, menos Rin, ¿De acuerdo? —Se acercó hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, Makoto terminaría con un colapso ahí mismo— Si alguien se entera… Realmente me enfadaré, ¿Entendiste? —El de orbes esmeralda sólo asintió, entrándole las ganas de morir— Bien —Dijo alejándose y saliendo del cubículo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie— Nos vemos —Hizo un gesto con su mano y salió del lugar. Makoto rápidamente salió para apoyarse en el lavamanos, su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Se decía a sí mismo abriendo la llave del agua para mojar su rostro que estaba ardiendo.

—¿Mako-chan? —Makoto paró en seco su actuar y dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina del baño, donde se encontraba Nagisa que también estaba saliendo de uno de los cubículos— ¿Por qué estabas encerrado en el baño con Sousuke?

Ah, la vida era muy injusta.

* * *

 _ **Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero haya sido de su agrado!**_

 ** _Ahora debo preparar algunas cosas para la universidad y comenzar a escribir el capitulo nuevo de Juegos de seducción, sé que muchos esperan esa actualización._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su cariño! los amo!_**

 ** _Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

 ** _Aiiri._**

 ** _¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	4. Voz compartida

_**Buenas noches preciosas criaturas! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, actualicé primero en la otra plataforma, mis disculpas. Hace mucho no escribía algo más ligero y que no tiene tanto drama akjakjhak estoy ansiosa por mi otra historia, se acerca su final. Bien, los dejo con el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Trataba de no perder la templanza con la cual se caracterizaba, pero cuando se está entre la espada y la pared, era algo difícil mantenerla, pero lo intentaba, pues no sabía muy bien qué explicación darle al rubio que insistente le preguntaba por la situación engorrosa en que lo había descubierto. Ahora con mayor privacidad que la del baño de la universidad, se encontraban en su salón de reuniones "otakus", sólo los dos para mayor comodidad o incomodidad; ahora ¿Cómo poder salir de esta terrible desgracia? Miró al menor que comía muy felizmente su pan de melón que lo obtuvo gracias a él, cada mordida que daba lo hacía mirándolo fijamente, expectante de las palabras que salieran de su boca, era increíble pensar esto, pero Nagisa era intimidante en ese estado, parecía un matón de los que te suelen esperar a la salida de la escuela con esa mirada que le estaba entregando en ese instante, el mundo conspiraba contra él, no había otra explicación.

—Entonces Mako-chan… ¿Por qué estabas encerrado con Sousuke en uno de los cubículos del baño? —Preguntó dándole otra mordida a su pan— Escuché algo sobre dinero, no me digas que…

—¿Qué cosa? —Alzó una ceja esperando escuchar su secreto revelado.

—¿Eres gay por dinero?

—¡¿Qué?! —Eso sonaba incluso peor que ser seiyuu de un manga yaoi— ¿Dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo vi en la televisión —Dijo serio, cruzándose de brazos— Jóvenes que no necesariamente les gusten los hombres rentan sus cuerpos y compañía por dinero. ¿Tan mal te ha ido en busca de trabajo que has caído en eso? —Makoto parpadeo un par de veces intentando entender lo que su amigo le decía— Eso no está bien… Makoto —Ahora lo llamó por su nombre, miró hacia una esquina, la situación si se la tomó muy seria.

—Nagisa… —Cómo poder explicar, ya estaba amenazado por Sousuke de no decir palabra alguna sobre sus grandes trabajos— Estás equivocado, jamás haría algo así.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas con Sousuke encerrados en un lugar tan pequeño? No puedo imaginarme cosas sanas, si están en un espacio tan pequeño es inevitable que sus cuerpos no se rocen —Lo apuntó con el dedo, acusándolo de cosas indebidas.

—¿Rozar? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —El de hebras olivas se sobó las sienes, ¿Qué debía hacer? —No estábamos haciendo ninguna de las cosas que imaginas y deja de apuntarme.

—Si no quieres que le diga a Haru-chan, mejor empieza a hablar, saliste muy acalorado de ahí —Bien, si le contaba a Haruka la cosa se iba a poner más fea de lo que ya era.

—Estábamos hablando —Contestó sinceramente, simplemente no tenía que especificar.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —Nagisa podía ser muy insoportable si se lo proponía.

—Sobre cosas… Nagisa ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que estaba haciendo con Yamazaki-kun en el baño?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sousuke en el baño? —Ambos se voltearon a mirar a quien preguntaba, se trataba de Kisumi que acababa de entrar al salón, Makoto suspiró, quizás debería ir a un templo a hacerse una limpieza espiritual. La verdad es que estaba acorralado, no podía inventar nada, pues nada explicaba la situación; sinceramente no le importaba Kisumi, pues ya sabía en lo que trabaja, excepto de que Sousuke también trabaja en lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sí, efectivamente quería morir.

—Kisumi, ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta con seguro? —El chico le hizo caso y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados, Makoto apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, poniendo su mejor mirada seria— Deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie y no hablarán de esto.

—Wow, pero qué tensión —Decía Kisumi mientras se sentaba, sacando su celular— Makoto mantente así por favor, necesito capturar esa mirada tuya.

—¡Kisumi! —Se quejó volviendo al Makoto normal que era la representación de la diabetes.

—Me debiste haber visto, yo si estaba actuando muy bien, hasta le dije a Mako-chan, Makoto —Nagisa también volvió a su estado natural risueño.

—¿Estabas actuando? —El hermoso muchacho de orbes esmeralda se sentía estafado— Hasta te compre un pan de melón.

—Que fue muy bien disfrutado —Le guiñó un ojo, para luego volver a ponerse serio— Ahora di lo que ibas a decir o en serio le diré a Haru-chan.

—Yo y Yamazaki-kun somos seiyuu de un manga yaoi, Yamazaki-kun me llevó al baño porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa y me advirtió que no le dijera a nadie —Perfecto lo dijo todo, ahora debería morir en paz.

—¡¿Sousuke es tu compañero?! —Preguntó el de hebras rosáceas sorprendido, a lo que Makoto asintió simplemente— Ese chico tiene suerte.

—Esperen un momento —Nagisa se levantó de su asiento sin creer mucho en lo que decía el más alto— ¿Cómo sé que esa es la verdad? —El muchacho de hebras olivas sacó de su bolso todo su material del trabajo, el menor lo miró bastante asombrado, entonces aquel día si había encontrado trabajo, leyó el guion de Makoto y la verdad es que no podía imaginárselo— ¡¿Eres el uke?!

—¿Pueden simplemente quedarse callados? Es un secreto, nadie más debe saberlo —Tomó sus cosas para volver a guardarlas, los dos chicos asintieron firmemente, prometiendo que no dirían nada a nadie.

Lo malo de la situación de aquel precioso chico de orbes esmeralda, es que un secreto dejaba de serlo cuando era compartido, por lo que las consecuencias de esto, se vendrían una tras otra. Después de ese momento tenso, se dirigió a sus clases de géneros de literatura, no pensó que iba a ser tan difícil mantener el secreto sobre su trabajo, con un gran suspiro se sentó en una de las esquinas que estaban al lado de la ventana, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y aceptado la ayuda de Haruka, quizás todo este embrollo se podría haber evitado, pero tampoco era una solución vivir a costas de su mejor amigo, siempre era protegido por este o por todos, ya era hora de que comenzara a protegerse por sí mismo, lidiaría con este secreto a toda costa, además, no quería a un Sousuke muy enojado con él, tan sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. La verdad es que quería que las horas avanzaran lento, no tenía ganas de ver el precioso chico de hebras azabaches, menos tener que actuar tan sumiso frente a él, ahora que lo pensaba, sólo tenía el guion de tres capítulos, por lo que no sabía que debía hacer después de eso, como buen gato miedoso y curioso cómo le solía decir Rin, sacó el manga de su bolso, y se dispuso a averiguar, qué sucedía en la historia, pasó las hojas hasta llegar al capítulo cuatro, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera mirando, se dispuso a leer, hasta ahora todo era normal, la historia seguía su curso con lejanas aproximaciones entre los protagonistas, hasta que llega a la escena en la que su personaje llega a casa, encerrándose en su habitación, Makoto apostaría que lloriquearía como siempre por no ser correspondido, pero esta situación era distinta, pasó a la otra hoja, empezando a sentir como el calor se le subía a la cara, pasó a la siguiente… y abruptamente cerró el manga, haciendo un ruido al hacerlo y llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

—Tachibana-kun —Llamó el profesor— ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes la cara muy roja.

—La verdad es que no me siento muy bien —No mentía, pero se sentía muy avergonzado en ese momento.

—Está bien, puedes salir de la clase y descansar en la enfermería, ahora si te sientes muy mal, deberías irte a casa —Esta era la libertad de la universidad, si querías podías irte en medio de la clase sin excusa alguna.

—Gracias profesor, disculpe las molestias —Hizo una leve reverencia y salió del salón, Hoy se supone que deberían grabar todo el guion para seguir con los siguientes capítulos y era terrible porque estuvo practicando para que le saliera bien y no atrasar las grabaciones, según Chou, a fin de mes se debía lanzar el cd drama con la mitad de los capítulos del primer tomo, definitivamente era una locura.

Caminó hacia el salón marginado que era su refugio, iba con la mirada gacha, por lo que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con un chico más alto que él, que no tenía cara de buenos amigos, lo peor que por su culpa hizo derramar la bebida que el chico llevaba, vio su chaqueta, era del equipo de natación de la universidad; el muchacho lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa , notoriamente molesto, sabía lo que venía, siempre pasaba, de seguro iba a ser golpeado sin importar cuantas veces se disculpara por lo que sólo cerró los ojos, pero su golpe nunca llegó, Makoto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que increíblemente Sousuke había intervenido sujetando el brazo del otro chico.

—No te manches las manos por tan poca cosa —Dijo serio, empujándolo para que continuara caminando, Makoto iba a agradecer, pero el pelinegro siguió de largo, por supuesto, no quería tener ninguna relación con él, lo entendía.

Ahogó un suspiro, mejor seguir su camino, no había posibilidades de que fueran amigos, ni aquí ni en otro universo. El chico dobló por uno de los pasillos y quizás lo mejor del día era lo que se encontraba ahí, su mejor amigo, que al parecer recién se dirigía a almorzar.

—¡Haru! —Los orbes oceánicos se alzaron al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con un sonriente y dulce Makoto, quien corrió hacía él— ¿Vas a almorzar? —Se puso a su lado para caminar junto a él.

—Sí… ¿No deberías estar en clases? —Lo miró extrañado a lo que Makoto sólo desvió la mirada avergonzado al recordar aquella escena del manga.

—Bueno, no me sentía bien —Se revolvió las sedosas hebras olivas — Preferí darme un descanso, pero ahora que te vi, decidí acompañarte.

—Si no te sientes bien, deberías irte a casa —Decía el pelinegro mientras se encaminaba a los comedores de la universidad, algo desconocido para Makoto, quien nunca come en ese lugar, pues era un peligro inminente a exponerse a burlas y molestias por los más populares, Haruka sintió la incomodidad de su amigo, por lo que se detuvo— Podemos comer en el salón que usas para tu club.

—No te preocupes… Vaya, no recordaba que este lugar fuera tan grande —Makoto miraba el lugar ansioso, ya habían personas que lo miraban extraño, este no era un lugar para él.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en una mesa apartada, donde no había tanta gente, Haruka comía tranquilamente mientras que el más alto miraba por la ventana, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro si le decía que trabajaba con Sousuke, ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le daría igual como lo hace con todas las cosas? Eso era imposible, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él, para Haruka era muy importante.

—¿Te irás a casa? —Los orbes esmeraldas se conectaron con los oceánicos, no podía ir a casa ahora, pues tenía que ir a grabar.

—Debo quedarme, quede con los chicos a…

—Encontraste un trabajo, ¿Verdad? —Makoto sonrió un poco decepcionado de su poca capacidad de ocultar cosas de Haruka, quien como siempre tan asertivo, lo había descubierto— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es algo vergonzoso… Pero sí encontré trabajo —Se lo confirmó un poco apenado — Disculpa si te mentí, no puedo decirte de qué trata el trabajo, no me siento preparado todavía para decírtelo, aun así… —Tomó la mano del más bajo para luego entrelazar sus dedos meñiques—Te prometo que te lo diré, sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

—¿Era por el trabajo que estabas triste? —Haruka no mostraba expresiones de enfado, sólo de comprensión, mientras mantenía su meñique entrelazado con el menor.

—Algo así —Recordó cuando fue un total desastre el día de ayer, hoy se supone debería ser todo lo contrario y sorprender a todo el mundo, en especial a Sousuke.

—No te sobre exijas —Dijo simplemente, separando sus manos para volver a comer, Makoto sonrió, Haruka era comprensivo, pero sabía que estaba preocupado por él, por lo que se esforzaría mucho para que su mejor amigo no tuviera preocupaciones de más.

Caminaba entre las calles de Akihabara, tenía muchas preguntas sobre los capítulos que venían después, en especial por esa escena; como iba con tiempo se detuvo en varias tiendas, pensaba en llevarle un regalo a Haruka, quizás un delfín de peluche que encontraba muy tierno le gustaría, por lo que decidió entrar a la tienda y comprarlo, tenía ánimos y realmente esperaba que los nervios no le jugaran en contra, siguió caminando entre las calles, hasta dar con un cartel en una tienda de mangas, lo especial de este cartel, es que se anunciaba el Cd drama del manga que era partícipe, ¿Podrán tener todo grabado para fin de mes? No quedaba mucho para que se terminara.

—Al menos no pusieron nuestros nombres —Makoto se volteó para encontrarse con Sousuke que estaba detrás de él, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda— Hay que dirigirse al trabajo, ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo?

—Estaba mirando tiendas de paso —Desvió la mirada para luego seguir avanzando, Sousuke se encogió de hombros, para luego caminar a un paso tras de él.

—Espero no lo arruines esta vez —Decía desinteresado, pero sabía que esas palabras no le gustaban para el de hebras olivas.

—No lo arruinaré, Yamazaki-kun —Contestó algo molesto, pero también nervioso— Estuve practicando mucho, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—Oye… Tachibana —Makoto se detuvo para mirar al de orbes turquesas— ¿Cómo lo harás para grabar los próximos capítulos?

—¿De qué hablas? —Se hizo el desentendido, entregándole una dulce sonrisa, que se fue quitando mientras el más alto se acercaba a él hasta usar su espacio personal y susurrarle para que nadie escuchara más que ellos.

—Ya sabes, la escena dónde tu personaje se masturba —Fue tan directo, que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al máximo, así que Sousuke ya había leído ese capítulo, esto era simplemente horrible para él— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó separándose del más bajo y teniendo una distancia normal, lo que Makoto agradecía mucho en ese momento, pues ya le estaba entrando el pánico— ¿Tan rápido se esfumó tu seguridad? Deberías relajarte, lo único que tienes que hacer, es no arruinarlo todo —Dicho esto, Sousuke continuó su caminata dejando a un Makoto, inseguro y con una gran presión sobre los hombros.

En ese momento se consideró, como una persona totalmente incapaz de hacer el trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen mis errores!**_

 _ **Bien eso es todo, hasta que actualice Dolor de pérdida.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_


	5. Voz sorprendida

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! Lamento dejar de publicar la historia aquí, pensaba hacerlo cuando ya estuviese terminada, pero no era justo y no me gustaba ver mi perfil este fic con sólo cuatro capítulos cuando ya lleva diez, por lo que subiré todos los capítulos de golpe.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! son muy lindos.**_

 _ **También muchas gracias por la corrección que me hicieron! Los amo tanto mis preciosas criaturas.**_

 ** _Así que prepárense para entretenerse con este fic!_**

 ** _Perdonen todos mis errores!_**

 ** _Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

A pesar de estar tenso, daría lo mejor de él en esta oportunidad, no sólo para demostrarle a Sousuke de que podía hacer bien su trabajo, sino porque Chou y el señor Kousuke, confiaban en él. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en su personaje, y aunque le perturbaba la antipatía del chico de orbes turquesa, por la cual le gustaría preguntarle, decidió dejarlo en un segundo o tercer plano. Dio una dulce sonrisa al entrar al estudio, dejando sus cosas a un costado, se había aprendido los textos de memoria por lo que no habría problema; se sentó en su lugar al frente de Sousuke, haciendo contacto visual inevitablemente, y es que la mirada del pelinegro era tan intensa que era imposible no desviar sus ojos a otra dirección, quizás era su percepción, pero, parecía que Sousuke realmente estaba expectante a lo que haría, pensamiento que lo hizo avergonzarse y, por ende, sonrojarse.

—¡Muy bien, los veo animados!, en especial a Makoto-kun, ¿Verdad? —La voz de la chica lo hizo salir del trance, por así decirlo, del que se encontraba.

—¡Ah!, Claro… —Contestó sonriendo nervioso, ¿Por qué Sousuke lo descompensaba?

—Esa es la actitud, entonces comencemos, Makoto-kun adelante —Dijo entusiasta la adolescente, tomando asiento, el hombre a su lado dio el conteo regresivo con sus dedos, y la señal de grabación dio verde.

Makoto tomó el guion entre sus manos, ignorando por completo al precioso chico de orbes turquesa, si calculó bien, hoy deberían grabar un capítulo completo, más la mitad del anterior, eso si salía todo bien. Respiró hondo y comenzó.

—La tarde comenzó más temprano que de costumbre, lo sabía con sólo ver la posición del sol, prácticamente podría dar el día por terminado —Makoto hizo una pausa, para luego suspirar, tal cual como se le decía en el texto— A veces me pregunto, si Takashi-senpai puede ver las mismas cosas que yo, de la misma manera que yo, por ejemplo, el atardecer que estoy apreciando en este instante, de colores intensos con un carmesí concentrado alrededor del sol para expandirse por el cielo matizándose en tonos anaranjados, "Es hermoso", Takashi-senpai, ¿Puedes verlo? En este momento me estoy riendo como un tonto, me gustaría que lo vieras y quizás poder enamorarte de mí, siendo absurdo.

El chico de hebras olivas terminó su estrofa correspondiente, alzó su mirada alarmado de sólo escuchar silencio, encontrándose con las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes, situación que comenzó a darle ansiedad, ¿Por qué lo miraban así? ¿Lo había hecho muy mal? Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, Chou se levantó del asiento con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo.

—¡Makoto-kun, eso fue perfecto! —Los orbes esmeraldas brillaron por sí mismos ante el elogio de la rubia— ¡El tono de voz, el dominio de la respiración, y la forma de expresar las emociones en tu voz! Todo fue perfecto, realmente estaba escuchando al protagonista de mi manga.

—Muchas gracias, he estado practicando —Explicaba el chico sintiéndose totalmente validado por su esfuerzo. Miró a Sousuke quien realmente tenía una cara de sorprendido, ¿Podría considerar esta, como su victoria? No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero esperaba que el pelinegro le dijera algo.

—Muy bien, continuemos, Sousuke-kun es tu turno.

El chico de orbes turquesa parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, Makoto prácticamente le había hecho tragar sus palabras, pues lo había hecho muy bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, la voz de aquel chico era muy dulce y tierna, en sí no era molesto escucharlo, quizás debería felicitarlo.

—No logro entender —Al momento de leer, su voz era algo más grave pero sólo un poco, miró al frente para ver a Makoto quien leía atento su libreto, no es que quisiera que lo mirase a él, sólo quería demostrar que también hacía un buen trabajo— Las relaciones de pareja, son muy complejas, el amor en sí es muy complejo. Hoy también se me han declarado, no lo entiendo… Pierden su tiempo intentando querer algo conmigo, no estoy hecho para eso, nadie puede cambiar mi forma de pensar en este tema; hay personas que nacen para amar, yo no pertenezco a ese grupo por supuesto.

—¡Perfecto! Bien pasemos a la segunda hoja —Decía la chica mientras seguía el guion con los dos universitarios.

—Muy bien chicos, ambos lo han hecho fantástico, ahora los personajes deben interactuar entre ellos —Explicaba el hombre de hebras grises— Por favor traten de hacerlo lo más natural posible, recuerden que deben trasmitir emociones a través de la voz, aquí deben trabajar en conjunto, mirarse y hablarse mutuamente, así que no se ignoren, ¿Entendido? —Miró a ambos chicos que asintieron en silencio— Bien, entonces empezaremos nuevamente contigo, Makoto-kun.

Makoto leyó rápidamente la pequeña introducción en la que decía "Las clases han terminado y los alumnos salen del establecimiento dirigiéndose a la salida, Satoru ve entre a ellos a Takeshi que va solo, por lo que grita su nombre". Parpadeó tratando de entender lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Acaso tenía que gritar? ¿Realmente tenía que gritar?

—Kousuke-san… —Llamó la atención del mayor— Aquí dice que debo gritar, ¿Es necesario hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, tienes que hacer todo lo que el guion indica, si tienes que gritar, debes hacerlo, si tienes que reír, también, ¿De acuerdo?

El chico de hebras olivas suspiró en comprensión, esto era vergonzoso, miró a Sousuke que al parecer también estaba algo incómodo. Esto era distinto a hacer un monólogo, tener que mirar e interactuar con el pelinegro ya lo hacía mucho más difícil, si a eso le agregamos tener que hacer cosas vergonzosas, era peor. Respiró profundamente, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, miró nuevamente al de orbes turquesas, no era su idea, aquel chico también estaba sonrojado, ser seiyuu no era muy fácil, sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra, así que simplemente tenía que hacerlo muy a su pesar.

—¡Ta-Takeshi-senpai! —Gritó como si estuviera asustado, en vez de estar llamando a alguien, Sousuke se encogió ante el grito del muchacho y éste sólo quiso morir de la vergüenza. Lo peor es que el pelinegro debía contestar de inmediato, pero le costaba que las palabras salieran de forma tan espontánea.

—A-Aho-Ahora qué… —Apoyó su frente en su mano izquierda, ahora estaba compitiendo con Makoto sobre quien estaba más rojo.

—Está bien, eso estuvo horrible… —decía el hombre de hebras grises, en el fondo se podía escuchar la risa de la chica quien lo acompañaba— Volveremos a grabar.

Después de una intensa jornada de grabación, el trabajo había llegado a su fin y los chicos se preparaban para irse a casa, nuevamente habían dejado la mitad de un capítulo por grabar, y es que tener que representar las interacciones de los personajes fue un arduo trabajo para ambos. Makoto tomó su bolso, pero antes de despedirse se le acercó a la muchacha para preguntarle una cosa al oído. Al salir del lugar, ya con su duda aclarada, no le quedaba más que suspirar como si su alma se escapara de su cuerpo, la respuesta de Chou no fue para nada alentadora, dirigió su mirada a Sousuke que al parecer lo estaba esperando, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, notando un poco de quizás ¿Nerviosismo? Bueno no lo sabría si no le hablaba o intentaba hacerlo.

—Buen trabajo, Yamazaki-kun —Hizo una leve reverencia en forma de cortesía— Hoy fue más difícil que los otros días —Hubo un silencio que le decía a Makoto que ya debería irse— Bueno… Ya me voy a casa, nos vemos —Estuvo a punto de irse cuando el pelinegro lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo su andar.

—Tachibana… —Makoto estaba algo asustado, quizás qué advertencia le daría ahora— Disculpa por haber sido duro contigo —A Sousuke le costaba expresarse y era soberbio, pero sabía reconocer los errores que cometía, ahora el pedir perdón por ellos, ya dependía más de otras circustancias— Hoy, hiciste un buen trabajo —El chico de hebras olivas parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar la información, ¿Sousuke lo estaba halagando? ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar?

—¿De verdad crees que lo hice bien? —Por supuesto, la inseguridad ante todo— Arruiné todo cuando tuvimos que interactuar…

—Yo también lo arruiné —Se sinceró un poco menos tenso, Makoto transmitía calma, le apenaba un poco el haberlo tratado tan rudamente, por supuesto no iban a hacer amigos, pero podían ablandar su relación en el trabajo— Creo que esta vez, es un empate.

—Si tú lo dices —Sonrió el más bajo, el chico de orbes turquesa no era tan atemorizante si se lo proponía.

—Bien nos vemos —Palmeó el hombro del muchacho de orbes esmeraldas y siguió su camino entre la gente que transitaba por Akihabara. Makoto miró hacia el cielo que estaba volviéndose nocturno, quizás hoy avanzó un pequeño paso, de los miles que tendría que dar; con estos pensamientos, se fue a casa.

Haruka miró la hora, si bien no era tan tarde, quizás sí para un chico de hebras olivas, podría mentir y decir que le preocupaba, pues realmente no sabía en lo que andaba metido, y la verdad la curiosidad lo estaba picando de a poco, pero seguiría confiando en Makoto, hasta el momento que le decidiera contar la verdad. Ordenó los platos en la mesa, al menos cuando su amigo llegara, la cena estaría lista, en esta ocasión preparó curry verde, dejando de lado la caballa que usualmente cocinaba, estaba sacando el arroz de la arrocera cuando la puerta se abrió con la llegada del más alto, con tan sólo mirarlo pudo saber que tuvo una buena tarde, era muy expresivo después de todo.

—¡Estoy en casa, Haru! —Saludó con su sonrisa única, recibió un "bienvenido" por parte del pelinegro que estaba concentrado en armar los platos— Vaya, ya tienes lista la cena ¡¿Es curry verde?! Eso es genial —Haruka simplemente sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo de Makoto al ver uno de sus platos favoritos.

—Ve a cambiarte para cenar —Dijo el pelinegro terminando de servir, ahora sólo faltaba poner la tetera para disfrutar de un relajante té verde, le gustaba cuando Makoto estaba alegre, de alguna forma esa alegría se le contagiaba, además como era el mayor, se sentía un poco responsable de él, pues sus padres no estaban aquí y aunque el de orbes esmeralda ya no era un niño, a veces actuaba como uno, tal vez haya sido el ambiente más brusco de la universidad, pero se había retraído bastante y tener una actitud más deprimente; por ello verlo alegre lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Ambos chicos cenaron tranquilamente, al parecer a Haruka le estaba yendo muy bien en el equipo de natación, convirtiéndose en el nadador principal y favorito del entrenador. Por otro lado, Makoto había dejado de lado un poco sus estudios, sólo que no lo ha revelado aún, lo peor es que no tenía idea de lo que han estado pasando en clases por andar de distraído, tampoco podía bajar sus notas o definitivamente le quitarían por completo la beca, ya le habían quitado la mitad y estaba en caos, no podía imaginarse teniendo que pagar por completo la universidad. En base a esto, se puso a pensar por qué Sousuke necesitaba el dinero, los del equipo de natación siempre solían ser becados e incluso auspiciados, le daba mucha curiosidad.

Al terminar de cenar, Makoto se quedó en la mesa tratando de ponerse al día con sus materias, no era difícil para él, pero estaba algo descontextualizado y al no tener amigos, tuvo que recurrir a Kisumi, con el que compartían al menos un curso. El chico de hebras rosáceas era tan sociable como un buen actor lo debe ser, por lo que le preguntó si podía conseguirse las materias que le hacían falta, a lo que el chico aceptó amablemente. No entendía por qué a Haruka no le caía bien, Kisumi realmente era muy amigable. Continuó concentrado en su deber, hasta que recordó la pequeña escena que debía de recrear con su dulce voz, realmente tenía que hacer la voz del chico masturbándose y eso no era para nada agradable; a parte de ser vergonzoso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo ¿Cómo se supone que debería escucharse alguien cuando se masturba? No es que él fuera un ángel caído de los cielos, pero nunca se había tocado, si había tenido esas animosas subidas de su pequeño amigo como todo hombre al despertar, pero no ha caído en la tentación, y no, no era un abstemio de lo sexual, sólo nunca tuvo la privacidad que un adolescente hormonal necesitaba y ahora como un joven adulto, ya era más por desinterés. Esto era todo un tema que le inundaba la cabeza.

—Te ves acomplejado, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Haruka quien miraba a su amigo algo consternado, miró el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo y se sorprendió como a la vez sonrojó al leer lo escrito. Makoto se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su amigo y miró su cuaderno, dándose cuenta que inconscientemente había escrito la palabra "Masturbar" y es que el chico de hebras olivas tenía la costumbre de escribir todo lo que pensaba, una buena herramienta para un escritor como él quería ser, pero que esta vez provocó una desafortunada situación.

—Tengo una explicación… —Makoto estaba muerto de vergüenza, debía inventar algo rápido aunque sabía que Haruka no se lo tragaría— Ne-Necesito escribir un relato erótico —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, el pelinegro se trapicó con el té, por lo general el de hebras olivas no era tan directo.

—Ya veo… —Un silencio incómodo los rodeó, ambos estaban sonrojados, pues en toda su vida, jamás se dieron el tiempo de hablar sobre cosas sexuales. Por lo que este podría ser un buen momento; Makoto era como un gato, curioso hasta la muerte, ahora se preguntaba si su mejor amigo se ha masturbado alguna vez, pensar en Haruka masturbarse le hizo que los colores se le subieran por completo— ¿Por qué me miras así? —El pelinegro se sintió expuesto, sabía lo que el de orbes esmeralda estaba pensando— No te lo diré —Desvió la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿Lo has hecho?

—¡Makoto! —Haruka estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza, por las preguntas imprudentes de su amigo— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno… —Bajó la mirada, no sabía que era más vergonzoso, admitir que tiene una nula sexualidad o decir que sí se ha tocado.

—En serio nunca te has… —Pero el lindo chico de orbes oceánicos podía leer su mente, lo que le provocaba una desventaja. Haruka tenía más que claro que Makoto era virgen, pero no sabía hasta qué punto de virginidad máxima se encontraba el muchacho, prácticamente era un santo— Makoto…

—No me veas con lástima —Esto era demasiado vergonzoso, definitivamente descartaba a Haruka para pedirle ayuda— Mejor olvida todo esto.

—No… Espera —Lo tomó de la muñeca, ¿Cómo se supone que debería abordar temas sexuales con su amigo? ¿Era esto lo más parecido a ser padre? Dio un gran suspiro para mantener su serenidad— Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Makoto parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose a qué tipo de ayuda se refería su mejor amigo, lo que no sabía el precioso muchacho, es que este era el comienzo de una cadena de sucesos muy incómodos.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo mis amores! Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Subiré el siguiente capítulo de inmediato antes de que me lleve el sueño.**_

 ** _Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

 ** _Aiiri!_**

 ** _¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	6. Voz colapsada

_**Bien, como prometí, actualizo rápidamente con este nuevo capítulo que fue bastante divertido de escribir.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Perdonen mis errores!**_

 ** _Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

No era que esperaba otra cosa, ni su mente pensar en cosas promiscuas, pero sus expectativas resultaron ser totalmente diferentes a lo que pasaba. Cuando Haruka le dijo que podía ayudarlo con el tema sobre la masturbación, realmente no esperaba que el chico le pasara un libro de educación sexual en donde se describía detalladamente todo el proceso y cómo llevarlo a cabo, por supuesto, era Haruka de quien se trataba, el chico taciturno con muy pocas habilidades socia-afectivas, pero que se esforzaba por ser un buen chico y buen amigo, simplemente era Haruka. De pronto se sintió mal al tener pensamientos algo pecaminosos con su mejor amigo, claro que no, no se imaginó al pelinegro enseñándole con sus propias manos cómo tocarse a sí mismo, al menos no se lo imaginó por mucho tiempo para declararse culpable.

—Ya ves, tienes que usar tu mano para tomar el…

—Está bien Haru, puedo leerlo por mí mismo —Lo detuvo antes de que empezara a decir cosas más vergonzosas, ahora sólo se preguntaba de dónde había sacado ese libro.

—Lo harás bien, eres un buen escritor —Le dio ánimos de forma poco enérgica pero normal para el de orbes oceánicos, Makoto lo encontró dulce de su parte, podría describir a Haruka como un bombón de cubierta de chocolate amargo, pero con un relleno acaramelado, era una pena tener que estar mintiéndole tan descaradamente.

—Gracias —Sonrió y soltó un gran suspiro— Estoy cansado, ¿Vamos a dormir? —Preguntó a lo que el nadador asintió sin problemas.

Ya en su cama, Makoto resopló algo estresado, era imposible que mañana comenzara a grabar una escena así, necesitaba tiempo, aunque era lo que menos tenían, era cuestión de semanas para que llegara el final de mes, no quería ser un fracaso y tampoco quería dar vergüenza en el trabajo, en especial ante Sousuke, por lo que tomó una decisión algo audaz para alguien como él. Tomó su celular con la suma ansiedad que lo abordaba en ese momento y le mandó un mensaje a la chica a la que podría llamar como su jefa, ¿De qué trataba su mensaje? Pidió más tiempo para grabar la escena; la adolescente le contestó de inmediato, dándole sólo el día de mañana, además le mando el enlace de un video que dijo que le ayudaría a entender, cómo debería realizar la escena, pero estaba cansado mentalmente, por lo que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Era radiante la forma en que el sol marcaba el comenzar de un bello día, el chico de hebras olivas caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, no tan radiante. Estaba ansioso, tenso por la presión, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para practicar, no pasaría nada si se saltaba las clases por esta vez, dando pasos rápidos, se dirigió a su lindo rincón de la universidad, lo bueno de estar temprano en la mañana, es que el club estaba vacío, todos tenían clases. Entró suspirando y dejando sus cosas sobre el mesón, recordó el vídeo que Chou le había mandado, no entendía por qué le dijo que lo escuchara con audífonos, pero siguió la orden. Cómodamente, sentado y solitario en el salón, puso el vídeo sin mayores preocupaciones, entendió por el título que se trataba de un Cd drama, pero no sabía más allá de eso; todo empezaba con una conversación que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, fue entonces, cuando comenzó el vaivén de hermosos sonidos obscenos, Makoto paró el vídeo de inmediato, sintiendo los latidos de su pobre corazón agitado; miró para todos lados en una especie de paranoia, cerciorándose que estaba solo, y es que no podía estar escuchando gemidos así como si nada, no era necesario decir que estaba más rojo que un tomate, ¿De verdad tenía que hacer eso? ¿Realmente haría eso? ¿Frente a todos? Imposible, totalmente imposible, no podría hacerlo. Trató de calmarse, al menos estaba solo y nadie era testigo de este terrible caos mental; volvió a escuchar más que ver el vídeo, no lo mentiría, lo encontraba sublime en el sentido de que estaban haciendo muy bien su trabajo, hasta podría decir que estaba algo estimulado si no fuera que el estrés era más predominante, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo haría algo así, no le llegaba ni a los pies a los actores de voz que estaba escuchando, esto era un ataque directo a su autoestima, ¿Sousuke también tendría que hacer este tipo de escenas? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él ahora? Volvió su concentración al vídeo, era todo tan vulgarmente perfecto, sentía envidia.

—Makoto-senpai —El precioso chico de orbes esmeralda se dio el susto de su vida al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y como todo lo lamentable que le sucede, dejó caer el celular, desconectando los audífonos, provocando que los lindos sonidos que estaba escuchando, salieran por el parlante del teléfono a un volumen no tan bajo.

Rápidamente tomó el celular haciendo lucir su torpeza, ya que no lograba parar el vídeo, por lo que simplemente decidió apagarlo. Miró lentamente detrás de él, sudando y con su dignidad ya por el suelo, Rei lo miró asombrado y también algo avergonzado por la penosa escena que tuvo que presenciar

—Qué indecente… —Murmuró desviando la mirada y ajustando sus gafas— Ah, disculpe Makoto-senpai —Se disculpó con el mayor que sólo se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —Se excusaba ya asesinado por la vergüenza, ¿Podría llorar? Espera, no, ya estaba muerto— ¡De verdad, no es lo que piensas!

—Relájese Makoto-senpai —Rei ya veía que al otro chico le daba un colapso— No diré nada.

—¿En serio? —Se descubrió la cara para mirar al chico de lentes, aunque no sabía qué cosa el de hebras azules callaría.

—La verdad… —Suspiró y se sentó frente al mayor cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa— Entiendo que tenga esa clase de gustos, bueno… No sabía que era un fan del BL y menos del fuerte, pero es comprensible…

—Espera no… —Muy bien, ya no sabía si explicar las situaciones, pues perdía más que ganaba.

—Aprovechando este momento íntimo, me gustaría confesarle algo —Su tono serio inquietó por completo a Makoto, ¿Íntimo? ¿A qué se refería con íntimo?— Es muy vergonzoso… —Desvió la mirada sonrojado, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas— Yo también tengo gustos peculiares, verá… —Tomó profundamente aire para luego soltarlo en un suspiro— Me gusta cuando los personajes masculinos de anime se visten de mujer… Y tengo algunas fantasías sobre eso, suelo imaginarme a cierta persona vestido de chica…

—¿Te refieres a Nagisa? —Makoto estaba impactado, ¿Era esto un confesionario? Ya entendía a lo que se refería con íntimo. Como Rei pensó que descubrió sus gustos secretos, se vio en la confianza de decir los suyos, estaba claro como el agua.

—¿Có-Cómo lo supo? —Rei se sonrojó por completo, el mayor siempre tan receptivo y observador, pero qué ejemplo de persona.

—Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco obvio tu gusto por Nagisa —Se sinceró, aprovechando de desviar todo el tema de que estaba escuchando un Cd drama de dos chicos teniendo sexo— Está bien Rei, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Muchas gracias, Makoto-senpai —Dijo aliviado, apareciendo un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos— Yo tampoco le diré a nadie que usted es un Fudanshi.

—Un… ¿Qué? —Ni siquiera sabía si eso era un halago o insulto, había muchos términos que no entendía en este nuevo mundo del Yaoi.

Ya llegada la hora de almuerzo, el club estaba completo, todos comían normalmente, sin embargo, Makoto estaba pensando y pensando en cómo hacer su escena, pero no se sentía capaz ni preparado para el trabajo, miró al chico a su lado, Kisumi estudiaba actuación, aunque fuera muy vergonzoso, podría pedirle ayuda, a estas alturas sí era una opción, por lo que le pidió que se quedara después del almuerzo y así poder conversar tranquilamente. Estando los dos solos, no le evitaba sentirse algo nervioso, pues no era un tema cómodo de hablar.

—Siempre me he sentido honrado cuando recurres a mí en vez de Haru —Decía el de hebras rosáceas mientras habría una caja de pockys— ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué puedo servirte?

—Bien… Has estado leyendo mi manga, ¿Verdad? —Bueno, no era su manga, pero trabajaba dándole voz al personaje principal, así que podía darse ese pequeño derecho, o eso creía.

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo sonriente— Me emociona pensar que podré escuchar todas esas escenas con tu voz.

—Sí, gracias —Makoto no sabía cómo pedirle ayuda, así que prefirió ir directo al grano— Tengo que grabar una escena donde mi personaje se masturba y no sé cómo hacerlo —Lo dijo muy rápido, casi inentendible.

—Hazlo como si lo estuvieras haciendo de verdad —Sí lo había escuchado, y a la perfección. Miró la cara apenada de su amigo, no era necesario hacer toda una especie de peritaje para saber cuál era el problema base de todo. Como se esperaba del dulce Makoto, nunca se había tocado— Ya entiendo, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Intentar qué?! —Conocía a Kisumi, sabía que le gustaba ser cariñoso con él y jugar con los límites, pero jamás de los jamases se le pasaría por la cabeza que sería capaz de estimularlo.

—Ya sabes —Se encogió de hombros tranquilo, era algo tan normal, Makoto exageraba con ser un santo puro y casto— Masturbarte.

—Imposible —Se negó rotundamente, él sabría cuando empezaría una investigación introspectiva de su cuerpo y era un no por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres verlo? —Ofreció dulcemente con su juguetona voz. El de hebras olivas se llevó las manos a la boca, ¿Le iba a mostrar cómo hacerlo?

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó tímidamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía animosamente.

—¡Claro! —Se levantó de su lugar y lo tomó del brazo— Vamos a tu departamento, no habrá nadie hasta tarde, ¿Verdad? —Sonrió al ver la respuesta positiva de su amigo— Muy bien.

Por segunda vez en lo que concernía esta situación, su mente quizás imaginó cosas por un segundo, que no debían o estaban totalmente fuera de contexto. Y es que, al llegar a su departamento, realmente pensó que Kisumi le mostraría cómo debía tocarse, pero no pensó que lo haría mostrándole una película Hentai y para darle un mejor toque, que fuera Yaoi. Estaban en su habitación, el chico de hebras rosáceas buscaba por internet qué ver, mientras que el de orbes esmeralda esperaba sentado a su lado.

—Hay muchos títulos bien llamativos, ¿No lo crees? —Decía el de orbes violeta mientras leía las reseñas de algunos.

—Ah… Supongo —Makoto estaba perturbado con toda la publicidad pornográfica que contenían las páginas, tendría que limpiar su computador después.

—Este se ve bien obsceno —Decía apuntando la portada de una— Son unas ovas —El chico de hebras oliva se puso sus gafas para leer el título _Boku no…_

—Parece un shotacon —No le llamaba la atención para nada ver a niños actuando quizás de qué forma.

—Dices eso y tienes casi todos los tomos de "Kuroshitsuji" —Kisumi miró la estantería donde tenía ordenadamente los tomos del manga y algunas figuras de la franquicia, todo un Otaku.

—Tiene muy buena trama y diseño de personajes, además no está en el género shota —Explicó seriamente y dispuesto a debatir.

—Como sea, veamos este —Conectó los audífonos y se puso cómodo.

—Sensitive Por…

—Ya deja de leer los títulos y concéntrate —Lo interrumpió mientras le ponía el audífono derecho en la oreja— Si llegan a animar el manga, quizás haya escenas así y que tendrás que hacer.

—De acuerdo —Makoto se sentó derechamente, no iba a mentir que estaba más que ansioso, podría decirse que era su primera vez viendo este tipo de contenido, de cierta forma agradecía que fuera con Kisumi.

La animación comenzó, a los diez minutos ya estaba casi con el corazón afuera y con todos los colores subidos a la cabeza, ¿Era esto considerado erótico? No claro que no, esto iba directamente a lo sexual ¡Ni siquiera tenía trama! Le haría una crítica en su blog que nadie leía. Inconscientemente tomó la mano de su amigo, el chico de hebras rosáceas sólo sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, esto era demasiado divertido. Las escenas pasaban y pasaban, y el muchacho de hermosos orbes esmeralda quedaba más asombrado y alterado. Los gemidos eran tan exagerados y sucios, además de los sonidos corporales, Dios, todo era tan pornográfico.

—Qué intenso —Decía Kisumi, quien también se estaba sintiendo algo avergonzado, nunca había visto un Hentai Yaoi— Y pensar que después tienes que grabar una escena así con Sousuke.

—¿Qué? —El mundo de Makoto se detuvo por un segundo— ¿A qué te refieres a que tengo que grabar una escena así con Sousuke? —Bien, su corazón se estaba preparando para el infarto.

—En el siguiente tomo del manga, sus personajes tienen sexo —Kisumi pensó que ya lo sabía, y ese fue su error.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó alterado, ¿Tenía que fingir tener relaciones sexuales con Sousuke? ¿Con Sousuke? ¿Tenían que hacerlo cómo lo estaba viendo? ¡No podía ni siquiera fingir un gemido! Y pensar que debería estar gimiendo frente al pelinegro… Ya se estaba sintiendo mareado con toda esa presión, no podría lograrlo, era imposible para él, totalmente imposible. Poco a poco los nervios se fueron colapsando hasta llegar al total. Ya no podía más, y lo peor es que había colapsado de una forma muy especial. Kisumi miró a su amigo al sentirlo temblar, pero en cuanto lo vio se sorprendió y lo sacó de sintonía.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —No lo entendía, porque su precioso amigo lloraba si no había pasado nada malo, no creía que estaba llorando por el anime que estaban viendo.

—¿Eh? —Makoto no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, ni mucho menos de que su cuerpo temblaba por completo— Yo no… —Y cada palabra que salía de su boca, era con más angustia — Yo no sé qué hacer —Dijo terminando en romper en llanto.

—Vamos Makoto, no llores, cálmate —Bien Kisumi tampoco sabía cómo tranquilizar a su amigo, dejó de lado los audífonos y se concentró en él, tomándolo de ambas manos —Makoto no tienes que llorar, tranquilízate por favor —Pero el chico simplemente no paraba. Lo peor de todo es que la suerte no estaba al lado de ninguno de los dos muchachos.

—¡Makoto! —Interrumpió Haruka en la habitación del de hebras olivas al escucharlo llorar, por esas encantadores casualidades de la vida, le habían suspendido todas las prácticas por mantención de las piscinas. El de orbes oceánicos estaba intentando procesar la escena que veía, estaba su mejor amigo llorando, con el estúpido de Kisumi muy cerca de él y tomándolo de las manos, mientras que en la pantalla del computador se mostraban las escenas de un Hentai.

—Todo… Tiene una explicación —Por primera vez, fue el turno de Kisumi de dar explicaciones, en vez de Makoto.

Y tendría que ser una muy buena explicación, por que aquellos orbes oceánicos se estaban transformando en una tormenta, provocando que el colapso de Makoto aumentara más.

Oh querido, qué mala suerte te han dedicado.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Mañana seguiré subiendo los capítulos que restan, ya se me hizo tarde.**_

 _ **También empezaré a escribir el nuevo capítulo de "Juegos de seducción" para poder actualizarlo dentro de esta semana o la otra.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 ** _Aiiri._**

 ** _¡Muchos Kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	7. Voz estresada

_**¡Buenas tardes mis preciosas criaturas! Lamento la demora, pero lo bueno es que les puedo subir varios capítulos a la vez. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! los amo muchooo.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Por más que quisiera darle una explicación lógica a la situación que estaba presenciando, no podía. Es que era difícil el darle algo de racionalidad, ¿Por qué Makoto lloraba como si se le acabara el mundo? ¿Por qué estaba con Kisumi encerrados en su habitación? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Qué hacían viendo un Hentai que, al mirar bien, se trataba de dos hombres teniendo sexo? Si lo pensaba, quizás Kisumi estaba induciendo la orientación sexual de su amigo y eso no podía perdonarse. Primero que todo, apartó al chico de hebras rosáceas sin siquiera escucharlo, luego detuvo la reproducción del lindo espectáculo que estaban viendo, que se puso a mirar por unos segundos, era increíble y perturbante, cómo exageraban el tamaño de sus… bueno, no era lo más importante ahora; por último, miró a Makoto que temblaba y lloraba como en una especie de ataque de pánico.

—Makoto, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hizo algo? —Le preguntó al precioso chico, acusando obviamente con sus preguntas a Kisumi.

—¡¿Eh?! Espera Haru, no es nada de lo que piensas —Se defendió el de orbes violeta, no sabía que explicación darle, pues se supone que Haruka no sabía nada del trabajo de su amigo, ¿Qué pasaría si dijera algo que no debía? Le traería más problemas a Makoto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es? —Lo miró de tal forma, que el chico más alto podía ver en esos orbes oceánicos, el bravo mar que se había transformado, simplemente aterrador.

—No… Es culpa de Kisumi —Dijo entre llanto el de hebras olivas, que lo único que quería era parar de llorar, pero se le hacía imposible.

—Está bien, tranquilízate —Pero no le hizo caso, no podía tranquilizarse solo después de todo. Haruka no sabía muy bien qué hacer y la situación lo estaba exasperando. Debía pensar en algo rápido y efectivo— ¿Quieres un pastel de chocolate? —Preguntó a lo que sólo más llanto recibió como respuesta. Suspiró algo frustrado, Makoto lo estaba alterando.

—Creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda —Sugirió Kisumi, Haruka lo miró de forma encantadora otra vez, pero quizás el idiota sí tenía razón.

Después de dos horas de sufrimiento, el doctor que llamaron llegó al rescate y aunque también se exasperó al principio, logró tranquilizar a Makoto gracias a una mágica pastilla. Ahora que estaba todo más tranquilo, los dos muchachos preocupados por el bienestar del de orbes esmeralda, pudieron respirar.

—Qué alivio que estés mejor —Kisumi abrazó a su amigo que se encontraba algo atontado por el efecto del medicamento— Realmente nos asustaste, ¿Verdad Haru?

—Ya suéltalo —Contestó áspero, para luego mirar al doctor que escribía en una hoja— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Bueno, la verdad es que es bastante simple —Dijo mientras dejaba de escribir y apuntaba a Makoto— Fue un ataque de estrés.

—¿Estrés? —El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza sin comprender del todo, ¿Estaba estresado?

—Sí, al parecer el muchacho lo estuvo acumulando desde varios días y como todo lo que pasa con lo que se acumula, esto se desborda, en este caso prácticamente el chico explotó por los distintos factores estresores que lo han estado molestando, ¿Me explico? —Haruka asintió entendiendo lo que decía el doctor, pero no entendía cuáles eran esos factores que estresaban tanto a su mejor amigo. El hombre miró a Makoto para dirigirse a él— Debes aprender a canalizar estas cosas y a relajarte, si no terminarás por explotar cada vez que te encuentres bajo mucho estrés. Por esta semana toma reposo de todas tus actividades, puedes volver a ellas tranquilamente la otra semana, ¿De acuerdo? —Le entregó un papel.

—Sí… —Makoto recibió el papel en el que decía que debía tener reposo al menos toda la semana y también indicaciones sobre buscar algo que lo ayude a desviar el estrés— Gracias.

—Yo te puedo ayudar a relajarte —Decía Kisumi entregándole una mirada coqueta.

—No es necesario, gracias —Contestó Haruka no muy contento por tener al de hebras rosáceas pegado a su mejor amigo, ¿Qué no entendía que no era bienvenido?

—Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte —El doctor se levantó de su asiento listo para irse— Espero que puedas descansar, Tachibana-kun.

—Muchas gracias —Haruka dirigió al hombre hasta la puerta, haciendo una reverencia al despedirse. Miró a Kisumi desde su lugar, quien aún seguía pegado a Makoto— Tú también Kisumi.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó recibiendo inmediatamente la hermosa mirada del pelinegro.

—Ya puedes irte, fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias —Dijo tan arisco como un gato celoso.

—Está bien —Supuso que ya era hora de irse, pues Haruka se estaba volviendo más tosco y él apreciaba su vida. Al menos Makoto ya estaba mejor y eso lo tranquilizaba— No te preocupes por los apuntes de la universidad, los conseguiré para ti y vendré a entregártelos —Le decía a su amigo sintiendo la presión tras su espalda— Recupérate, ¿Si?

—Lamento lo ocurrido —Se disculpó el de hebras olivas, a lo que Kisumi negó dulcemente.

—No te preocupes —Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta— Descansa —Se despidió del muchacho, mientras que de Haruka alcanzó a despedirse un segundo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

El hermoso muchacho de orbes oceánicos suspiró algo cansado, todo fue bastante agotador. Se sentó junto a Makoto en el sillón, éste al ver que se había sentado, posó su cabeza en su regazo, también estaba agotado. El pelinegro aún tenía muchas preguntas y si bien, no se explicaba la situación en que lo había encontrado, no le iba a preguntar ahora, el chico no necesitaba más estrés de lo que ya tenía, por lo que simplemente lo dejó descansar.

—Perdón por preocuparte, debí parecer un bebé llorando, de alguna forma hice el ridículo. Haha —Miró apenado al de orbes oceánicos. Haruka sólo suspiró tapándole los ojos con su mano.

—Estás drogado —Respondió un poco más aliviado, al menos Makoto ahora reía.

—Haru… —El más alto apartó la mano del mayor de sus ojos para mirarlo directamente—Entonces, ¿Hay pastel? —Esos preciosos orbes esmeralda brillaban con todo su esplendor, el pelinegro conocía esta táctica del menor.

—De acuerdo —Dijo volviendo a tapar los ojos de su amigo, pues no era esa encantadora sonrisa su debilidad, sino que aquellos ojos. Qué descaro usarlos así contra él.

Makoto se recostó en su cama, ya había avisado a Chou de lo ocurrido, increíblemente la chica fue muy comprensiva, muy a pesar de que sus faltas significarían que tendrían que retrasar la fecha de estreno del Cd drama, se sentía culpable por eso, era inevitable, pero, aunque quisiera ir con todas sus ganas, Haruka no lo iba a dejar salir a ningún lugar hasta que cumpliera los días de reposo. Miró la hora, a esta hora Sousuke ya debió haber salido del trabajo, la verdad es que no tenía idea de por qué pensaba en él ahora; tal vez era por la culpa, sí eso debía ser. Tomó la revista que le había traído Haruka, según él, esa era una buena técnica para relajarse, ¿Se podía no amar a Haruka? A parte de comprarle el pastel y llevárselo hasta su habitación, le había traído más dulces y un té de Jazmín, pues este tenía propiedades relajantes. No se merecía tanto, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de sucumbir ante los encantos del pelinegro que son muy sutiles, pero si eres bueno para leer entre líneas, podrías darte cuenta de esa hermosa amabilidad que el de orbes oceánicos entregaba.

Una vibración que sintió a un costado de la cama lo hizo darse cuenta de que le había llegado un mensaje, miró el número que no era para nada conocido, pues no estaba en sus contactos guardados. Abrió el mensaje y para su maravilloso bienestar o malestar, se trataba de un mensaje de Sousuke, rápidamente su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo un poco más acelerado, y las hormonas comenzaron a revolotear como toda adolescente a la que su superior le da atención, se dio vueltas en la cama como toda digna escena de un Shoujo con un cliché bien llevado, y es que no era para menos, pues el contenido del mensaje era tan adorable y a la vez expresaba una galantería increíble.

"Soy Sousuke, ¿Estás bien?"

Aquel chico de hebras azabaches con unos preciosos orbes turquesa estaba preocupado por él, ¿Eso significaba que le importaba? ¿Era el comienzo de una linda amistad? Sinceramente estaba actuando como un estúpido, pero era un efecto adverso al mensaje de Sousuke. Dulcemente respondió al mensaje rápidamente.

"¡Sí! Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar"

Por supuesto, había que ser cordial y amable, puede que se esté emocionando algo demasiado, pero, ¿Qué importaba? El chico que se ha estado mostrando muy apático y rudo con él, estaba demostrando cierta inquietud por su estado de salud. Era algo simplemente increíble, ahogó un suspiro y pensó que, a pesar de actuar como un idiota, el ver la oportunidad de entablar una amistad con aquel precioso chico de orbes turquesa, le hacía esbozar una grata sonrisa. Fijó su mirada en el techo, con el celular sobre su pecho y sus manos tomándolo firmemente, tal como una escena romántica de una colegiala enamorada; sintió el vibrar del teléfono, lo que significaba otro mensaje, por lo que muy entusiasmado miró la pantalla del móvil.

"Por tu culpa tuve que trabajar mucho hoy, además ya nos retrasamos, eso es un problema"

Y como un balde de agua fría, todas esas ilusiones y esperanzas de que Sousuke había pensado en él y preocupado, se le cayeron y fueron lejos de su vida. En efecto, era un idiota y que solía pensar las cosas apresuradamente quizás por culpa de su propia ansiedad, fiel enemiga en todas las situaciones que eran causantes de su estrés, pues vamos, en serio se imaginó las cosas de una forma muy optimistas, e incluso diría que romantizó un poco lo sucedido, pero la realidad era que el de hebras azabache simplemente le reprochó que por su culpa había tenido que trabajar demás y que le había dado un problema. Muy decepcionado de sí mismo y de su estupidez, contestó el mensaje de mala gana, dejando de lado el celular y tomando la revista que su mejor amigo le había traído. Definitivamente su relación con Sousuke no sería tan buena.

"Perdón"

Fue el último mensaje que su dignidad le permitió enviar, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

Pasaron los días y Makoto fue fiel al reposo que le había dado el doctor. Haruka aún seguía preocupado por lo que le había pasado a su amigo, y aunque no le gustaba dejarlo solo en casa, no podía faltar a sus prácticas. Abrió su casillero dejando caer una especie de pañuelo tejido, el lindo chico de hebras olivas estaba aprendiendo a tejer gracias a la revista que le había llevado, y a pesar de que no lo hacía muy bien, realmente para nada bien, le estaba ayudando a canalizar su estrés, que era lo importante; además de que todo lo que Makoto tejía, terminaba por regalárselo a él, por lo que tenía muchas cosas tejidas que ni siquiera tenían forma, pero eran regalos de su amigo, así que las atesoraba.

—¿Qué es eso? —Rin miró la especie de pañuelo que Haruka tenía en su mano.

—Es… Un cuadrado, creo —El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba tratar de explicar el arte de su amigo.

—¿Makoto está mejor? —El de orbes escarlata sacó su equipo de natación, también estaba preocupado por el de hebras oliva, pues eran muy buenos amigos. Tenía una idea para que Makoto se liberara de todo el estrés— ¿Te parece si lo llevo a un lugar hoy? Creo que lo puede ayudar, además de que le gustará.

—Está bien descansando en casa —Aquí era el gran problema que Rin veía en Haruka, el pelinegro era muy aprehensivo con Makoto.

—Puede ser, pero también estará bien donde lo llevaré, por otro lado, deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta y ver que Makoto es una persona independiente de ti —Haruka rodó los ojos, ahí estaba nuevamente el pelirrojo arrojándole sus afiladas palabras, claro, después por qué terminaba llorando, ¿No?

—Hablas mucho.

—Como sea, ya le envié un mensaje avisándole que iría por él. No te preocupes, lo cuidaré —Le sonrió mostrando aquellos dientes de tiburón, el de orbes oceánicos realmente pensó que Rin debía ir a un dentista.

Makoto sonrió dulcemente al ver a su amigo, ya había olvidado la última vez que había salido con Rin, por lo que le alegraba verlo. Ambos caminaban por las calles de Tokio, según el nadador de orbes escarlata, lo llevaría a un lugar que le encantaría, la verdad es que nunca lo defraudaba. Se detuvieron frente a una tienda, Makoto simplemente se quedó maravillado con la decoración externa del lugar, todo estaba adornado con imágenes de gatitos dibujados de una forma muy tierna. Se trataba de un café donde podías estar rodeado de gatos mientras disfrutabas de las delicias que te entregaban, no era el único café de esta temática en Japón, pero este era especial ya que sus lindos felinos, eran realmente muy y encantadoramente gordos. Un paraíso para el de hebras olivas.

—¡Increíble! —Decía entusiasmado— No había visto este lugar antes.

—Lo acaban de inaugurar esta semana, te iba a invitar cuando abrieron, pero Haru realmente estaba reacio a que salieras de casa —Explicaba Rin mientras veía divertido las reacciones del más alto— Hay que pedir una mesa antes de entrar, espérame aquí, ¿Está bien?

—Claro —Contestó alegre, le encantaría tener un gatito de mascota, pero en el departamento que vivían, no estaba permitido y eso le deprimía un poco.

—¿Makoto-kun? —El chico se volteó al escuchar su nombre, sólo para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que su joven jefa. Al parecer la rubia había salido hace poco de la escuela ya que aún traía su uniforme, Makoto se sintió algo nervioso, pues pensó que lo regañaría, sin embargo, la chica se acercó a él muy alegre— Que bueno verte, ¿Cómo estás? Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Ah, bueno estoy mejor —Dijo un poco apenado— Lamento tener que faltar al trabajo. De seguro los he retrasado mucho.

—Descuida, con Sousuke-kun hemos estado avanzando en sus monólogos, ya hemos grabado toda la primera parte del manga, y seguiremos con la que viene, se ha estado esforzando mucho —Makoto asintió en comprensión, la culpabilidad no demoró en llegar, Sousuke realmente ha estado trabajando mucho en su ausencia, entendía que estuviera molesto.

—Creo que le he dado muchos problemas… Supongo que no es raro que esté enojado conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Sousuke-kun no está enojado, incluso me pidió tu número cuando supo lo que te paso, se notaba algo preocupado, bueno todos estábamos preocupados por ti —El chico se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Chou, entonces así había conseguido su número, volvió a sentirse algo emocionado, pero no quería ilusionarse— No te preocupes Makoto-kun, Sousuke-kun es muy comprensivo, aunque no lo aparente —Tomó las manos del mayor— Además todos estamos esperando ansiosos tu regreso. Así que debes mejorarte, después de todo eres nuestro protagonista —Sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Chou-chan —Sonrió también, se sentía algo aliviado al saber que al menos no estaban molestos con él, aunque no podía asegurarse mucho con Sousuke.

Rin salió de la tienda ya con su número de la mesa que le correspondía, se había demorado un poco pues había que hacer fila. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba Makoto cuando lo vio, muy sonriente y tomado de las manos, de una chica que, al ver su uniforme, podría decir que era de secundaria. La verdad es que toda la situación era impactante, pues el de hebras olivas, jamás ha sido bueno hablando con chicas, ni mucho menos ser tan cercano ¿Qué significaba esta rareza? ¿Era este el factor estresor de Makoto? ¿Una chica? O algo aún más imposible, ¿Una novia? Si ese era el caso, debía decir que tenía buen gusto, pero no sabía que al de orbes esmeralda le gustaran menores, prácticamente colegialas, pero qué siniestro.

—No sabía que tenías novia —Dijo acercándose totalmente a ellos. Makoto inmediatamente se alejó de la rubia y muy sonrojado trató de pensar en qué decirle a su amigo, sin embargo, algo nefasto ocurrió antes de que tuviera si quiera la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

—¿Novia?, pero qué dices, yo no soy su novia, soy su jefa —Aclaró Chou tranquilamente.

Rin alzó una ceja sin entender en absoluto lo dicho, ¿Cómo una chica de secundaria sería jefa de Makoto? Era obvio que se llevaban por años, no tenía sentido. Dirigió su mirada al chico más alto, esperando una clase de explicación por parte de él. Y he aquí todo lo terrible que puede suceder, Chou si seguía hablando podría revelar todo su secreto, Rin como era mejor amigo de Sousuke, se lo contaría, y él terminaría muriendo de todo ese estrés ocasionado.

El mundo era un lugar totalmente hostil para vivir.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado, ahora seguiré subiendo los capítulos!**_

 _ **Disfruten de ellos!**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_


	8. Voz jadeante

_**Hermosas criaturas, sigo subiendo capítulos para ponerlos al día! Vamos, podemos revivir el fandom de fanfiction!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

—¿Jefa? —Miró a Makoto interrogante, ¿En qué estaba trabajando para que esa niña fuera su jefa?— Ya en serio, ¿Es tu novia?

—No lo soy, Makoto-kun trabaja como se…

—¡Ah, Chou-chan! ¡Es tarde, tus amigas te están esperando! —Dijo el de hebras olivas impidiendo que dijera cualquier cosa, empujándola suavemente para que se fuera. La rubia no lo entendía, pero Makoto parecía demasiado incómodo, ¿Estaba ocultando algo?

—Eh… Sí… Bueno mucho gusto —Hizo una reverencia al pelirrojo— Por cierto, tienes una voz muy sensual.

—Oh bueno… Sí me lo suelen decir —Decía el de orbes escarlata claramente sonrojado, por supuesto que esa era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

—Tus amigas… —Presionó Makoto a la chica.

—Bien nos vemos —Se despidió rápidamente. Makoto suspiró más relajado, pero podía sentir la mirada rojiza clavada en él.

—¿En qué mierda trabajas? —Rin lo miró esperando una respuesta.

—¿Beberemos café? —Sonrió nervioso, debía canalizar el estrés pues ya estaba sintiendo que le venía el ataque.

El agrado de tener a un animal para acariciarlo todo lo que quieras y no ser regañado por ello, era algo que no podía hacer todos los días de su vida, él era una persona que tenía mucho amor que dar, pero parecía que el mundo no quería su amor, cariño ni nada, pues sólo le entregaba desafortunados momentos. Sabía muy bien que estaba ignorando esos infiernos escarlatas que, con expectación disimulada, lo miraban. Rin era un potencial peligro por el sólo hecho de que su mejor amigo era Sousuke, ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan pequeño? Confiaba en su amigo, pero el chico era algo deslenguado, no podría decirle que guardara el secreto porque quizás en una pelea con el de hebras oscuras, lo soltaría; ahora, realmente fue una suerte muy cruel el tener que haberse encontrado con Chou, era una chica de secundaria, ¿Cómo se supone que trabajaría para ella? Ni que perteneciera a los Yakuza. Aun así, tenía una opción, proteger a Sousuke, admitir que trabajaba de Seiyuu, omitiendo totalmente al de orbes turquesa, y si lo protegía, automáticamente se protegería a sí mismo del enfado del nadador.

—¿Hasta cuándo me ignorarás? —Rin dio un sorbo a su café mientras acariciaba a un gato que se había acostado en sus piernas— Te invité aquí y así me pagas.

—Lo siento Rin —Makoto dejó de lado al felino, entregándole una de sus mejores sonrisas al pelirrojo— Es un lugar muy bonito.

—¿Me crees idiota? ¿Quién era esa chica? —Preguntó pidiendo explicaciones, tal como si fuera su novio.

—Es una amiga… ah —Bien que era lo que podía inventar, vamos era un escritor, podía crear cualquier cosa— La ayudo a escribir la historia de su manga —Sonaba razonable, podría haber creado esta excusa mucho antes y haberse ahorrado algunos problemas.

—¿Por qué dijo que era tu jefa? —Se cruzó de brazos, sí, su mentira era creíble, lástima que él sabía que estaba mintiendo, Makoto sonríe más de lo usual cuando miente, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Supongo porque ella es la dueña del manga… —Rio nervioso, por favor, ya no quería dar más explicaciones, ya era suficiente con su desgracia.

—Ah —Suspiró— Está bien, te creeré… Ahora que lo recuerdo, Sousuke dijo que había encontrado un trabajo no muy agradable.

—¿En serio? —Por un segundo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, bien, él no encontraba desagradable su trabajo, sólo algo problemático.

—Sí, dijo que tenía un compañero muy torpe, Me pregunto en qué trabajará —Apoyó su mentón en su mano con una mirada pensativa.

—Debe darle muchos problemas —Miró al gato que se acariciaba contra sus piernas, ¿Había algún motivo por el cual sentirse mal ante esas palabras? Lo peor de todo es que Sousuke estaba haciendo todo el trabajo solo en su ausencia, era inevitable sentirse una carga. Debería compensarlo de alguna manera.

—Makoto… —El chico de orbes esmeralda alzó su mirada para conectarla con la rojiza— No te esfuerces demasiado.

Makoto ladeó la cabeza sin entender mucho a lo que se refería Rin, pero asintió con una sonrisa. Después de una tarde más relajada junto al pelirrojo, el de hebras olivas se separó de él en el tren, estaba agradecido con él, se sentía más aliviado y realmente le encantó estar rodeado de gatos bastante gordos, fue verdaderamente placentero. Caminó hasta llegar al departamento, le hubiera traído un regalo a Haruka, pero no andaba con dinero suficiente, procuró comprarle algo después. Abrió la puerta anunciando su llegada, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, de seguro el pelinegro había ido de compras para la cena. Se dirigió a su habitación, ya el lunes tenía que volver al trabajo y realmente no tenía idea de cómo afrontaría la situación, pero no podía escapar más de ella, así que sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara el momento.

Se oyó el sonido de las llaves y de la puerta abrirse, por lo que fue rápidamente a recibir a su amigo.

—Bienvenido, Haru —Le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Llegaste hace poco? —Haruka puso algunas bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba más relajado, al parecer la idea de Rin no era tan mala— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, fue muy divertido, fuimos a un café donde había muchos gatos —El pelinegro sonrió, estaba bien si Makoto se divertía. Miró un papel que tenía dentro de una de las bolsas, rápidamente lo sacó y dobló para guardarlo sin que su amigo se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres para cenar? —Le preguntó mientras preparaba la cocina. Makoto había tomado su tejido y sentado en la sala de estar.

—Cualquier cosa que Haru cocine será delicioso —Ahí estaba de nuevo ese lindo chico que conocía desde que tenía memoria, no podía negarse a esa dulzura.

—De acuerdo —Dijo mientras pensaba en lo que hizo, sintiendo que era lo mejor para el de hebras olivas.

El tan esperado día había llegado, Makoto caminaba lentamente y con gran ansiedad, su mente le decía que se fuera a casa, pero no podía huir, además si más rápido pasaba, más fácil lograría salir de la lamentable situación. Llegó al lugar, entrando tímidamente y en silencio, la verdad es que se sentía avergonzado por haber faltado al trabajo por tanto tiempo.

—¡Makoto-kun! —Chou salió de la otra sala para recibirlo con una sonrisa. El chico miró a la sala donde tenía que grabar, y para su fortuna, Sousuke aún no había llegado— ¿Ya estás mejor para grabar?

—Sí, lamento las molestias que les provoqué a ti y Kousuke-san —Hizo una reverencia avergonzado por haber causado preocupaciones.

—Tranquilo, estábamos esperando el regreso de nuestra estrella —La chica sonrió mirando al otro hombre que asentía en silencio— Puedes instalarte, esperaremos a Sousuke-kun para comenzar —Dijo pasándole su libreto.

—Está bien —Makoto se sentó en su lugar y hojeó el libreto, provocando que sus temores le revolvieran el estómago, pues efectivamente hoy tendría que grabar "esa escena". Suspiró con resignación, no había nada que hacer. Se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso, por lo que decidió sacar su tejido del bolso y empezar a tejer para que los nervios se calmaran un poco.

Habrían pasado unos veinte minutos y Sousuke no aparecía, el chico de hebras olivas sentía una pequeña preocupación por su retraso, quizás estaba tan molesto con él que no quería verlo, pensar en eso sólo lo angustiaba más, y su tendencia a sentirse culpable por todo lo malo que pasaba estaba picoteándole la espalda. Realmente tendría que disculparse con el chico de hebras azabache, después de todo, lo dejó haciendo todo el trabajo él solo. Tal vez también estaba estresado o quizás renunciaría y ya no volvería más; peor aún, le pudo haber pasado algo en el camino, ¿Un accidente? ¿Un asalto?

—Perdón la tardanza —Su hilo de pensamientos trágicos se cortó al escuchar la voz del lindo chico de orbes turquesa, el alivio se hizo un pequeño lugar en su corazón que era más bondadoso que el de los ángeles— Unos profesores de la universidad necesitaban hablar conmigo —Decía dirigiéndose a su lugar cuando se encontró con aquellos orbes esmeraldas que lo miraron por unos segundos de manera alegre, pero que rápidamente se desviaron a cualquier lugar de la sala.

—Descuida Sousuke-kun, como ves, Makoto-kun está de vuelta con nosotros, ¿No es eso bueno? —La rubia miró al más alto, viendo cómo se incomodaba un poco.

—Supongo… —Contestó sobándose la nuca. Se sentó frente a Makoto dándose cuenta de que tenía algo entre sus manos— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó alzando una ceja y mirando con extrañeza lo que hacía el otro chico.

—Estoy tejiendo una bufanda —Sonrió dulcemente, aun así, estaba nervioso, pues la ya conocida intensidad de aquella mirada lo sacaba un poco de su zona de confort.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es el mismo color que el de los ojos de Sousuke-kun —Opinó la chica, divertida por la incomodidad del pelinegro.

—Es cierto —Makoto miró el color de la lana y miró los ojos de Sousuke que desvió rápidamente la mirada, fue entonces en que se le ocurrió una gran idea para compensar todo el arduo trabajo que el pelinegro estuvo haciendo en su ausencia— Cuando la termine, te la daré, en forma de disculpas por hacerte trabajar el doble. Me esforzaré para que quede bonita.

—No… —¿Qué mierda era esto? ¿La dulzura en su máxima expresión? Makoto era un idiota muy… Tierno ¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?

—¿No la quieres? —Ladeó la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza, sus orbes esmeraldas deslumbraban con su brillo, era una imagen simplemente hermosa y muy dolorosa de admitir, al menos para él que estaba en una posición de rechazar todo lo que viniera del de hebras olivas, pero se le hacía muy difícil.

—Digo… Sólo si te queda bien la aceptaré —Esto era totalmente injusto, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzado? Makoto estaba jugando sucio para provocarle esa inquietud— Como sea, ¿Vamos a grabar o qué? —Ahí estaba nuevamente, esa rudeza con la que siempre se demostraba.

Chou sólo sonrió, a pesar de que aquellos chicos eran mayores que ella, se comportaban como verdaderos adolescentes en plena pubertad, simplemente las relaciones entre hombres eran fascinantes.

—Muy bien chicos —Kousuke se puso los audífonos junto a la muchacha que ya estaba a su lado— Empezaremos a grabar desde la escena dos, Makoto-kun, ¿Estás listo? ¿Quieres hacer una prueba primero?

—Me gustaría —Bien, aquí estaba, había llegado la hora. Se puso sus gafas y tomó el libreto entre sus manos— Miró discretamente a Sousuke quien revisaba su propio guion. Bueno, al menos no lo estaba mirando, sin embargo, ¿Realmente tenía que hacer eso frente al pelinegro?— Disculpa… Yamazaki-kun no tiene nada que ver contigo —Dijo ya totalmente nervioso— ¿Es necesario grabar esta escena con Yamazaki-kun presente? —Le preguntó al hombre que dirigía todas las grabaciones. Sousuke se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba estar o no, la verdad es que se sentía un poco incómodo, no es como si quisiera escuchar al de hebras olivas estar gimiendo… Aunque le daba cierta curiosidad.

—En estricto rigor, no es necesario, pero ustedes no son profesionales, por lo que grabar estas escenas frente al otro los ayudará para más adelante cuando tengan que grabar juntos una escena así —Explicaba amablemente mientras veía como los colores se le subían a la cara al pobre chico de orbes esmeraldas— Debes estar tranquilo Makoto-kun, recuerda que esto es un trabajo, nadie te dirá algo malo ni te incomodará. Bien hagamos una prueba, ¿Puedes jadear mientras te presentas?

—Jadear… —Hasta decirlo se oía obsceno, está bien, debía permanecer tranquilo, sólo tenía que actuar, sólo eso. Comenzó a respirar profundamente, para luego exhalar el aire, a un ritmo rápido, para que diera el efecto de estar jadeando— Ah… Me… Llamo Ta... Tachibana Makoto… —Esto era tan vergonzoso ¿Podría esconderse en algún lugar?

—Está bien, eso suena muy forzado, debe ser más fluido y natural, realmente no pareciera que estás jadeando ni gimiendo —Le decía el hombre de hebras grises, Makoto ocultó su rostro tras el libreto, no tenía que ser tan explícito para decir las cosas.

—Descuida Makoto-kun, estuve averiguando y encontré una técnica que te puede ayudar —Chou se levantó y sacó algo de su bolso y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban los muchachos y le entregó una cuerda para saltar al de orbes esmeralda.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? —Preguntó Makoto sin entender nada, Sousuke también miró extrañado la escena.

—Salta la cuerda hasta que no puedas más —Indicó la rubia. Makoto la miró desconcertado, iba a hacer el ridículo ante todos, ¿Con qué fin?

—Se cansará al segundo —Sousuke cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, preparándose para la escena que iba a presenciar.

—Puede ser que no sea un deportista, pero tengo buen físico —Se defendía el de hebras olivas quitándose las gafas y poniendo una expresión seria, después de todo vivía con un nadador, no había día que no comiera saludable. Sousuke sólo sonrió, esperando a que se lo demostrara — Muy bien…

La verdad es que nunca en su vida había saltado la cuerda, pero ya estaba en esta situación y no podía salir de ella, al menos había visto a su hermanita saltarla y no se veía nada difícil, lo podría hacer y salir victorioso por primera vez en algo. Tomó la cuerda con ambas manos y con gran determinación, terminó por enredarse con ella y cayendo sobre su trasero, acto que provocó las risas de Sousuke, bien… Quizás fue algo ambicioso pensar que le resultaría en el primer intento. A veces pensaba que había llegado a este mundo a sólo pasar desgracias, ya veía a la depresión dándole la bienvenida.

—Realmente… Eres muy torpe… —Decía entre risas, aunque se detenía a pensar, su torpeza era bastante linda, pero no, era mejor reírse de ella.

—No te rías —El de hebras olivas se levantó avergonzado, pero listo para intentarlo de nuevo, pues aún tenía dignidad.

—En primer lugar, lo estás haciendo mal —El chico de hermosos orbes turquesa se levantó de su asiento y se puso al lado de Makoto— Debes tomar la cuerda así y saltar con los dos pies al mismo tiempo —Explicaba mientras tomaba las manos del más bajo para recrear el movimiento de la cuerda— ¿Entiendes? —Lo miró para encontrarse con esas radiantes esmeraldas que también lo miraban, fue entonces en que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—¿No era mejor hacerlo saltar sin la cuerda? —Susurró el hombre mayor a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Kousuke-san, ¿Acaso no ve la intensidad de este momento que estamos presenciando? —La rubia lo tomó del brazo, muy emocionada por lo que estaba viendo.

Makoto entró en pánico en cuanto sintió el tacto de Sousuke, su sonrojo era notorio y su mente entró en alerta, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que éste le decía, sólo pensaba en que estaban cerca y que lo estaba tocando. El pelinegro decidió tomar distancia, y evitar esas emociones extrañas, aquel chico de sonrisa angelical era peligro puro.

Después de unos extensos minutos, Makoto logró dominar la cuerda y ahora se encontraba saltándola con un poco de torpeza, pero saltándolo a fin de a cabo. Fue cuando ya le faltaba el aire y estaba sudando que Chou le dijo al chico que ya era suficiente y volviera a su puesto.

—Bien Makoto-kun, preséntate de nuevo, pero no trates de recuperar el aire ni hacer pausas.

—Mi… ahm… Mi No-nombre… ah —Suspiró cansadísimo, el joven nadador que estaba frente a él, estaba sorprendido, Makoto realmente se escuchaba como… Excitado— Ah… Ahm, Ta… Tachibana… Makoto… —Simplemente era impactante el cambio, ahora entendía el porqué de cansarlo, de pronto el ambiente se empezó a sentir un poco más denso.

—Perfecto Makoto-kun, ahora lee tu libreto y trata de poner algo de tu cosecha —Kousuke sonrió satisfecho, la voz del de orbes esmeralda era perfecta en ese estado. El chico asintió y prosiguió, estaba bastante cansado para sentir vergüenza.

—Senpai… ahm, me gus-gustaría… ah… ah, que…

Sousuke desvió la mirada, incómodo y algo sonrojado, estaba escuchando en vivo cómo aquel muchacho gemía interpretando una masturbación, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara, escucharlo era algo muy sensual, aquella voz tan dulce siendo profanada así, no lo iba a negar, era algo estimulante. No hicieron parar a Makoto hasta que terminara por completo su libreto, el pelinegro ya no podía más, el de hebras olivas había hecho un trabajo increíble, lo tenía mareado por completo, esa voz así era un deleite de dioses, si así se oía cuando se masturbaba, ya quería imaginar cuando sus personajes estuvieran haciendo eso, Dios, esto era tan embriagador.

—Ya-Yamazaki-kun… —Volvió a la realidad al oír al muchacho llamarlo.

—Llámame Sousuke —Contestó inconsciente, tal vez por un deseo oculto de escuchar su nombre entre gemidos de aquella voz. Negó con su cabeza, de seguro le dio fiebre— Digo… Puedes decirme Sousuke y yo te llamaré por tu nombre… Si quieres —Había quedado como idiota, pero al ver la sonrisa de Makoto se dio cuenta de que eso le había agradado.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy rojo —Y como el instinto maternal del de hebras olivas florece en cualquier momento, estiró su mano para tocar la frente del pelinegro y comprobar si tenía fiebre. Sousuke se estremeció ante el toque de Makoto. Lo miró directamente a aquellos ojos que lo miraban preocupados— Estás algo afiebrado, ¿Te sientes mal?

"Tú me tienes así, idiota". Pensó mientras se quitaba la mano del más bajo y desviando la mirada.

—Sólo tengo un poco de calor… —Contestó algo brusco, pero luego se arrepintió de ello— No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, Makoto-kun lo hiciste increíble, creo que todos nos sentimos algo excitados, ¿Verdad Kousuke-san? —Decía Chou alegre por el avance que habían hecho.

—No sentí nada —Contestó el adulto— Pero debo felicitarte Makoto-kun, hiciste un buen trabajo, así lograremos terminar de grabar el Cd Drama para la fecha establecida, lo están haciendo bien muchachos —Los felicitó a lo que los dos jóvenes agradecieron.

Ambos chicos se despidieron, Makoto ya estaba sintiendo la vergüenza de haber hecho tal escena frente a todos, pero estaba satisfecho, al menos había sido felicitado por ello, así que valió la pena. Estaba contento, realmente muy contento, por lo que le dijo un "no" a la depresión por el momento. Y como si fuera por poco, ahora estaba caminando junto a Sousuke hasta la estación, al fin tendría un descanso de todos sus eventos desafortunados que ha estado sufriendo hasta ahora.

—Trataré de terminar la bufanda pronto y dártela, aún me siento apenado por hacer que trabajaras el doble por mí —Se disculpó ya llegando a la estación donde debían separarse.

—Está bien… Makoto —No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar ser llamado por su nombre— Nos vemos ma…

—Makoto-senpai —Bien, podía reconocer esa voz, pues se trataba de Rei, realmente era una mala suerte que lo viera junto a Sousuke, pero podría explicarlo de alguna manera que no saliera ninguno de los dos perjudicados. Se volteó tratando de mantener su sonrisa, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato al encontrarse que su amigo estaba acompañado de unos hermosos mares.

—Haru…

Entonces pensó en aceptar la bienvenida de la depresión.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado! Por favor, quiero que le pongan especial atención a este capítulo, pues explica muchas cosas que pasarán al final del fic.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_


	9. Voz asustada

_**¡Buenas tardes preciosas criaturas! Lamento la demora, debo agradecerles mucho sus comentarios, los amo mucho.**_

 _ **Estaré subiendo los capitulos mientras planeo una MakoRin week! recuerden que es la otp de mi alma, el MakoHaru es la otp de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten el capítulo!**_

 _ **Perdonen mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Sinceramente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a pensar lo peor de todas las situaciones que concurrían en su vida, pero no sabía que el destino fuera tan ingrato; no sólo estaba conspirando en su contra, sino que también estaba atacándolo sin compasión. Makoto realmente no tenía idea de cómo salir de ésta, pues mentirle a Haruka ya se le hacía tremendamente difícil, además su amigo podía leerlo, era imposible engañarlo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Quiero decir… Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí —Dijo nervioso el de hebras olivas, podía sentir la mirada del de orbes oceánicos atravesarlo.

—Ah, bueno. Haruka-senpai me pidió ayuda con una figura a escala para usted… Oh cielos, se supone que no debía decirlo —Rei se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de su error— Lo siento, Haruka-senpai.

—Está bien Rei —El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a Sousuke, la situación era extraña por el simple hecho de que tanto Makoto como Sousuke, en su vida habían intercambiado más de una palabra, ¿Qué hacían juntos?— ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Nosotros… —No sabía qué contestar, su mente no podía pensar en alguna explicación, no podía decir la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentir, entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Makoto me estaba ayudando para encontrar un manga que me pidió Rin —No pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran al ver al más alto contestarle de forma tan segura a Haruka, ¿Lo estaba ayudando? Por supuesto, Sousuke era el que menos quería que se supiera su secreto.

—Así es… —Sonrió nervioso, sabía que Haruka no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, era cuestión de sólo verlo, pero también podía ver que algo le molestaba.

—Makoto vamos a casa —Dijo secamente, dando la vuelta para ir a tomar el tren.

—Ah… Sí —Miró a Sousuke que sólo se encogió de hombros, estaba tranquilo, no como él . Se despidió con un leve gesto y fue junto a su amigo. El chico de lentes se despidió haciendo una reverencia y siguió al de hebras olivas. El de orbes turquesa suspiró, ahora entendía lo que le decía Rin sobre que había una forma muy fácil de hacer enojar a Haruka. Qué interesante.

Rei entendió que el ambiente estaba tenso cuando se vio en el tren, sentado en medio de aquellos dos chicos que no cruzaban palabra alguna. La verdad es que era incómodo, no entendía la razón de que esos dos se sentaran separados el uno del otro, pero al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Haruka y el de preocupación de Makoto, podía deducir que no fue muy bueno el haberse encontrado. Jugó con sus dedos sin saber mucho que hacer, aún quedaban algunas estaciones antes de bajarse por lo que decidió romper aquel silencio, dirigiéndose al más alto.

—Makoto-senpai, compré la Jump ¿Quiere ver el top semanal? —Dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente, sabía que el pelinegro no lo escucharía en esos momentos, pues optó por dirigirse al muchacho más endeble.

—Está bien —Sonrió el de orbes esmeralda, Makoto era de trato fácil, quizás por eso en un principio estaba en el ojo de los acosadores.

El precioso chico de orbes oceánicos tenía muchas dudas al respecto, ¿Por qué Sousuke llamó por su nombre a Makoto? ¿Desde cuándo se tenían tanta confianza para llamarse así? ¿En qué momento se volvieron cercanos? Definitivamente era una mentira lo que le había dicho, ¿Creían que era un idiota? Eso le molestaba, Makoto no era de ocultarle las cosas, y ahora lo estaba haciendo muy seguido, simplemente no le gustaba eso. Lo peor es que no podía obligarlo a decirle la verdad, no era su estilo. Se preguntaba hasta donde podía llegar el chico de hebras olivas con esa farsa. Al llegar a la estación que les correspondía se despidieron del menor y caminaron en silencio hasta su departamento. Realmente Haruka no quería estar molesto con su mejor amigo, pero no podía evitarlo, no estaba actuando como siempre. Abrió la puerta del departamento dejando que pasara el más alto primero. Makoto estaba incómodo, sentía que le debía mil disculpas al pelinegro, pero conociéndolo tan bien, sabía que no quería hablar del asunto. Bien, se sentía muy mal por ello, ¿Podría compensarlo?

Haruka dejo la bolsa en la que llevaba una caja, sobre la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta dirigiéndose a su habitación. Makoto se sentó y miró la caja curioso, según Rei era un regalo para él; se acercó un poco para ver de qué se trataba, no entendía por qué Haruka le regalaría algo de la nada. De pronto, su corazón se detuvo, pues no creía lo que estaba viendo, era una figura a escala de "Sebastian" versión limitada. Había babeado por ella por meses, no lo podía creer, incluso le tenía guardado un lugar especial en su mueble dedicado para su colección de "Kuroshitsuji", su otaku interno hervía de la emoción. Dios, no se merecía tanto. Vio a su amigo acercarse, le debió haber costado un dineral, ahora que lo pensaba; era el peor amigo del mundo al mentirle tan descaradamente al hermoso Haruka, no se merecía un regalo así, pero si insistía, no podía negarse ¿Verdad?

—No te la daré —Dijo el de orbes oceánicos leyendo los pensamientos de Makoto, tomó la bolsa antes de que siquiera el de hebras olivas pudiera tocarla— Hasta que no seas totalmente honesto, no te la daré —Sentenció, llevándose la preciada figura a su habitación, lejos del precioso chico de orbes esmeralda, a quien se le derrumbaba el mundo por ello.

Ahogó un bostezo mientras se lanzaba a la cama, había sido un buen día a excepción de que el pelinegro lo había visto junto a Sousuke, suponía que no podría mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo, se preguntaba qué consecuencias le traería que el mundo supiera que era Seiyuu de un manga Yaoi, ya veía a los populares burlarse hasta el cansancio de él. Simplemente la vida de un otaku en la universidad no era fácil, sentía lástima de sí mismo. Con estos pensamientos sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, se sentía muy cansado, tanto que sus orbes esmeraldas no brillaban con todo su esplendor. Llegó a su salón donde se sentó en silencio mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

—Bien, el exámen empezará ahora, por favor apaguen sus celulares

La voz del profesor lo sacó totalmente de contexto, ¿Exámen? ¿Qué exámen? Miró para los lados dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros ya habían empezado a completar la hoja que tenían sobre el mesón. Asustado dirigió su mirada a su propia hoja, no podía creer que se había olvidado que tenía exámen. Se puso sus lentes y se decidió por contestarlo, sin embargo; había algo que le espantaba por completo, ¿Qué hacía contestando un exámen de cálculo avanzado? Esto debía ser un error, se debió haber confundido de salón, por lo que debía salir rápido de ahí. Tomó sus cosas listo para irse cuando el profesor lo detuvo.

—Señor Tachibana, ¿Dónde va? —El chico se giró para ver al docente que lo miraba seriamente.

—Verá, creo que me confundí de salón, soy un estudiante de literatura —Explicaba algo ansioso ante la mirada que le daba el hombre mayor.

—No se ha confundido, este es su salón, y está en la lista para dar exámen, así que le ruego que vuelva a su asiento y lo complete, sino lo aprueba será expulsado de la universidad.

—¡Eh! Pero no tengo ni idea… —El maestro no lo dejó terminar y lo llevó nuevamente a su asiento. Makoto miró resignado la hoja frente a él. Bien, quizás sí podía contestar una que otra pregunta. Tomó su lápiz y empezó a escuchar murmullos, murmullos que eran bastantes claros.

"Es el chico que grabó un Cd drama Yaoi", "¿Lo has escuchado gemir?", "Ahora que lo pienso, le queda bien el papel del uke", "Qué pervertido"

Cerró los ojos notoriamente avergonzado, terminaría lo más pronto para irse de aquel lugar, podía sentir la mirada de los otros sobre él, lo que le hacía sudar frío. Vio el primer ejercicio y su cuerpo tembló, ¡Eran ecuaciones mixtas! En su vida pudo resolverlas, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Era un estudiante de literatura, no un matemático.

—No puedo resolver esto… Oh Dios, me expulsarán —Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía escuchando el cuchicheo que cada vez era más ensordecedor— No puedo… —Podía oír una voz llamándolo a lo lejos, sumado a los murmullos y la mirada atenta del profesor, lo que provocó un tormentoso caos mental— ¡No puedo! —Gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación.

—Makoto —Lo llamó Haruka quien lo miraba preocupado. Miró la hora, dos de la madrugada, había sido una pesadilla— ¿Estás bien?

—Haru… —Miró los orbes oceánicos que lo tranquilizaban— Fue una pesadilla… —Suspiró secándose el sudor de su frente— Estoy bien Haru, puedes volver a tu habitación —Iba a volver a dormir cuando recordó que sí debía rendir un exámen—¡Por Dios, lo olvidé!

—¿De qué hablas? —Haruka vio como el chico se levantaba exaltado de la cama.

—Olvidé que tengo un exámen importante mañana, si lo repruebo me quitarán por completo la beca —Contestaba alterado, mientras sacaba algunos libros y prendía la luz de su lámpara de escritorio— Cielos, que desastre.

—Últimamente te has vuelto muy distraído —El precioso chico de orbes oceánicos se cruzó de brazos, Makoto no era el chico que se olvidaba de los exámenes y descuidaba sus estudios, era sospechoso—¿Por qué?

—Debe ser el estrés —Rio incómodo por la intensa mirada de su amigo, abrió un libro y comenzó leer tratando de evitar a toda costa aquellos orbes.

—No creo que sea eso…

—Sí lo es… —El chico de hebras olivas se quedó congelado cuando al voltear a ver al pelinegro, éste estaba muy cerca de él, casi rozando sus narices— Wow Haru, ¿No crees que estás muy cerca?

—¿Es por tu trabajo o por Sousuke? —Makoto estaba en caos, eran muy pocas las veces en que Haruka se haya acercado tanto a él, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer junto a un gran nerviosismo.

—¿Sousuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? —No podía estar tranquilo, prácticamente su amigo había invadido totalmente su espacio personal, le estaba costando pensar razonoblemente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Los orbes oceánicos se conectaron con los esmeraldas envueltos en un mortificante silencio. El más alto podía sentir su corazón bombear de forma desenfrenada, estaban respirando el mismo aire, tan cerca…

—De-debo estudiar… —Puso una mano sobre el hombro del mayor para tener un poco de más espacio, pero Haruka la quitó tomándola entre la suya.

—Sé sincero —Dijo demandante, un poco más de presión y Makoto podría ceder, pero a ¿Qué?

—No… No puedo reprobar, Haru… —No podía así, se le estaban revolviendo las emociones como una centrifuga— Por favor…

—De acuerdo… —Suspiró, obviamente no quería que Makoto reprobara y le quitaran la beca, por lo que lo dejó por el momento, pero eso no significaba que no lo volvería a hacer en algún momento. Se dirigió hacia la cama del menor acostándose de espalda— Me quedaré aquí, ¿Está bien?

—Sí… No hay problema —Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, miró sus manos temblar, se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo a Haruka tan cerca de él como en ese momento, ¿Habrían tenido diez años? Su corazón no estaba hecho para tantas emociones.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba en la habitación de Makoto, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, al parecer el chico lo había tapado con sus sábanas, se incorporó lentamente, tallándose los ojos aún con algo de sueño, automáticamente su vista se dirigió al chico de hebras olivas, seguía en su escritorio, escribiendo y leyendo. Miró la hora, eran las siete, ¿Se había quedado estudiando toda la noche? Se levantó y se acercó al muchacho que estaba bastante concentrado para percatarse de su presencia.

—Makoto —Lo llamó, haciendo que el de orbes esmeralda lo mirara, estaba hecho un desastre y tenía unas ojeras horribles— Deberías descansar.

—Estoy bien, además en una hora tengo que prepararme para ir a la universidad —Sonrió cansado, a Haruka no le gustaba verlo así, estaría preocupado por él todo el día.

—No vuelvas… A desvelarte así —Dijo mirando a cualquier lado menos a Makoto— Para la próxima dime cuando tengas exámen y yo te lo recordaré a tiempo.

—Claro, muchas gracias Haru —El pelinegro lo miró he hizo un ademán de querer acariciar aquellas sedosas hebras olivas, pero se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo pensado. Ellos no hacían esas cosas.

—Prepararé té —Dijo saliendo de la habitación, a veces Makoto tenía ese efecto en él, el de querer tocarlo.

Ahogó un bostezo por enésima vez, caminaba junto al de orbes oceánicos hacia su salón, según Haruka, no quería que anduviera tropezando con cualquier cosa, por lo que decidió ir a dejarlo a su salón. Makoto realmente se estaba quedando dormido mientras caminaba, así que no se dio cuenta y chocó sin querer con otro chico quien lo tomó de los hombros para evitar que se cayera.

—Te ves horrible —Pudo reconocer al instante esa voz, Sousuke lo miraba con su expresión neutra. Pudo sentir de inmediato la tensión entre él y Haruka.

—Ah lo siento, estoy bien aquí Haru —Dijo incómodo por la presencia de aquellos dos— Nos vemos en casa —Se despidió, prácticamente huyendo del lugar, no quería repetir la escena de ayer.

El más bajo se despidió con un leve gesto para luego quedarse mirando a Sousuke, el más alto alzó una ceja al ver que el de orbes oceánicos lo miraba no muy a gusto. Claro, ya lo entendía.

—Entiendo que estés a la defensiva, Haru —Se acercó al nadador de estilo libre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— Después de todo, queremos lo mismo —Dicho esto, siguió con su camino— Nos vemos en la práctica.

Haruka frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería el de hebras azabaches, ¿Querer lo mismo? ¿Qué era lo que podía querer al igual que Sousuke?

Entonces… Se dio cuenta.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! De que se habrá dado cuenta Haru?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	10. Voz embriagada

_**Mis preciosas criaturas seguiré subiendo capítulos hasta que se me canse la vista, lo que pasa muy rápido.**_

 _ **Espero estén disfrutando esta historia que ya esta terminada!**_

 _ **Perdonen mis errores!  
**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Haruka entrelazó sus manos apoyando su mentón en ellas, estaba sentado en la banca esperando a que la práctica diere inicio, pero su mente no estaba pensando en ella, sino en las palabras que le había dicho Sousuke, "Querer lo mismo", la verdad es que no podía creerlo, estaba trastornado, incrédulo y hasta asustado, ¿En qué momento se descuidó para que semejante cosa pasara? ¿Fue el exceso de confianza? ¿No cuidó a Makoto lo suficiente? ¿En qué falló? Como sea, no podía permitir que esto sucediera, pues jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Oye, ¿No crees que Haru está algo extraño hoy? —Comentó Rin a su mejor amigo, quien dirigió su mirada al nadador de estilo libre.

—Quizás se tomó muy en serio lo que le dije —Respondió relajado, realmente no sabía cómo había interpretado sus palabras, pero al parecer le afectaron, pues aquel chico parecía totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo que le dijo, sólo lo hizo para molestarlo, para sacarlo de aquella estoica templanza en la que siempre estaba envuelto, y al parecer funcionó.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó el pelirrojo curioso y es que Haruka realmente estaba en otra órbita.

—Sólo una broma —Se encogió de hombros, al parecer, el factor "Makoto" ocasionaba estragos en el chico de orbes oceánicos.

—Sousuke —Ambos muchachos se voltearon a ver al pelinegro quien miraba al de orbes turquesa determinante— Compitamos —Dijo decidido y dispuesto a ganar.

—¿Eh? Por qué quieres competir con Sou…

—De acuerdo —Contestó el de hebras azabache, interrumpiendo a su amigo. No le daba mucha importancia al asunto, sin embargo, se preguntaba qué obtendría si ganaba— Rin, tómanos el tiempo.

—No los entiendo…

Ambos nadadores se lanzaron al agua en cuanto Rin les dio la marca de salida, realmente se sorprendió al ver a Haruka nadar con todas sus fuerzas, Sousuke también lo hacía, ¿Estaban disputando algo? Nunca había visto tanta intensidad en una carrera, hacía que su corazón latiera expectante por ver al ganador. Fue cuando los dos muchachos tocaron la pared dando por terminada la carrera, en que Haruka lo miró esperando el resultado.

—Fue un empate —Dijo el de orbes escarlata, viendo la notoria frustración del nadador de estilo libre.

—Bueno, fue un buen calentamiento antes de la práctica —Sousuke tomó aire mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás— Te lo agradezco.

—No cederé —Habló con voz fuerte, Rin y Sousuke se miraron sin comprender a lo que se refería el pelinegro— No dejaré que seas el mejor amigo de Makoto, sólo yo puedo serlo.

Después de esto hubo un silencio total, Sousuke alzó una ceja queriendo reír, no podía creer la inocencia de Haruka. El chico estuvo pensando todo el tiempo que quería quitarle el puesto de mejor amigo de Makoto. En este sentido, era igual al de hebras olivas, los dos eran unos total bobos. No se sorprendería si tuvieran sentimientos por el otro, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a ser amigos que ni cuenta de ellos se daban.

—No puedo competir contra esa determinación —Dijo cruzándose de brazos, fue entretenido ver a Haruka en total alerta por el peligro de poder perder a Makoto. Aunque lo entendía de cierta forma, era difícil quitarle la mirada a aquel precioso chico de orbes esmeralda, tenía una esencia que empalagaba a todos los que le rodeaban.

Makoto estaba a punto de quedarse dormido gracias a las caricias que le daba Kisumi en su sedosa cabellera, había sufrido con el exámen, pero pudo contestarlo por completo. Ahora esperaba el resultado ansioso, pues si reprobaba, debería decirle adiós por completo a la beca, y eso sería una gran decepción para su familia. Se encontraban en la sala del club cuando entró estrepitosamente un Nagisa algo muy molesto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Rei quien quito su mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos para dirigirla al más bajo. Nagisa no contestó, sólo se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Nagisa? —Makoto miró a su amigo somnoliento— Ah, Kisumi ya deja de hacer eso, me dormiré así —Apartó las manos del chico de hebras rosáceas para poder prestarle atención al rubio.

—No es nada —Dijo desviando la mirada e inflando sus mejillas.

—Alguien parece molesto —Kisumi apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras observaba al chico de orbes rosas— Te ocurrió algo —Afirmó asertivo.

—Es sólo que odio mi apariencia, me negaron la compra de un juego que estuve esperando por meses sólo porque era para mayores de edad y los idiotas de la tienda pensaron que era un niño aún, ni siquiera aceptaron ver mi identificación —Se quejó sacando de su mochila un pan de melón— Ya soy todo un adulto, qué les pasa.

—Si quieres puedo comprarlo por ti —Sugirió el de orbes esmeralda amablemente.

—No es ese el tema Mako-chan, no es mi culpa verme joven eternamente —Decía molesto mientras le daba una mordida a su pan— Además nunca hacemos cosas de verdaderos hombres.

—¿A qué te refieres con hacer cosas de verdaderos hombres, Nagisa-kun? —Preguntó el chico de gafas sin lograr entender a lo que quería llegar su amigo (Amor platónico)

—Ya sabes, ir a beber a algún bar o algo así —Los tres universitarios se quedaron en silencio después de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Ya entiendo, así que quieres beber alcohol —Kisumi sonrió coquetamente— Está bien, me anoto, ¿Te unes Makoto? Hace un momento dijiste que te habían dado la tarde libre en tu trabajo.

—Sí, dijeron que tenían una reunión con una tienda —Murmuró para sí mismo— Pero preferiría dormir, además ni Nagisa ni Rei tienen la edad legal para beber.

—Eso es cierto, Nagisa-kun y yo aún no superamos los veinte años, por lo que lo tenemos prohibido —Apoyó Rei al más alto— Tendremos que esperar unos años más.

—Yo conozco un lugar donde no es necesario ser mayor para beber.

—¿En serio? —Nagisa miró maravillado a Kisumi quien sólo asentía enérgicamente.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —Makoto, siendo la madre del grupo, no le parecía para nada la idea de ir a beber a un bar, entendía la frustración de Nagisa de querer actuar como "hombre" pero no era necesario demostrarlo así.

—Tranquilo Makoto, no hay problema si es con moderación… —El de hebras rosáceas pasó sus manos por los hombros del muchacho, si era con moderación, no era nada malo ¿Verdad?

Fue por hacerle caso al diablo y no escuchar su razonamiento lógico, que ahora estaban en esta situación, todos totalmente ebrios, incluso él, la verdad es que nunca había bebido alcohol, pero fue tanta la insistencia de sus amigos que terminó en esto, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba parado y sinceramente no le importaba, se sentía fuera de sí, como en las nubes. Nagisa hablaba algo apenas entendible, pero al parecer era bastante gracioso para que todos estallaran en risas. Sentados en una banca afuera del bar, reían y disfrutaban de su borrachera.

—Es genial tener la tarde libre, hace tiempo no salíamos a dar un paseo —Decía Rin quien caminaba junto a Sousuke— Deberíamos ir al cine, están dando "La vida de las ratas"

—¿Para qué termines llorando? —Se burló el pelinegro de la sensibilidad de su amigo.

—Al menos no me pierdo como tú —Se defendió cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza — ¡Ya sé! —Se detuvo para mirar al de orbes turquesa— Conozco un restaurant que prepara hamburguesas australianas, de seguro te gustarán —Lo tomó del brazo y lo guió por los barrios de Tokio.

Era simple cosa del destino, que el camino de aquellos chicos se cruzase. Makoto dentro de su ebriedad logró ver a Rin y Sousuke que caminaban entre la gente, por lo que no dudó en llamarlos.

—¡Rin, Sousuke! —Ambos muchachos se voltearon a ver a quien los llamaba, Makoto parecía bastante alegre, mucho más de lo común.

—¿Desde cuándo Makoto te llama por tu nombre? —Preguntó el pelirrojo a lo que el más alto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se acercaron al grupo de muchachos sólo para darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraban— Por Dios, ¿Están borrachos?

—Quizás un poco —Dijo Kisumi risueño mientras abrazaba a Makoto, el cual sólo reía bobamente. Sousuke alzó una ceja pensando en que el chico de orbes violeta tenía bastante cercanía con el de hebras olivas— Aprovechamos que Makoto tuviera la tarde libre.

—Qué coincidencia, Sousuke también tuvo la tarde libre…

—No fue una coincidencia, Sousuke y yo somos sei… —Makoto no pudo decir más ya que el pelinegro lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a una esquina. Al parecer el chico cuando estaba ebrio era muy hablador— Qué brusco… —Se quejó conectando sus orbes esmeraldas con los turquesas, Makoto tenía un sonrojo por efectos del alcohol y de cierta forma se veía lindo. Inmediatamente recordó los gemidos de aquel chico, lo que le hizo avergonzarse por completo— ¿Sucede algo? —Lo miró de tal manera que Sousuke se vio expuesto, sin dudas alguna, el de hebras olivas era un peligro andante.

—Sólo no digas cosas que no debes —Contestó agrio, Makoto era empalagoso y no quería verse afectado por su dulzura— ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Te avergüenza que sepan que trabajas conmigo? —Preguntó haciendo una especie de puchero.

—N-No es eso —Definitivamente no podía hablar con Makoto, el muchacho no estaba en sus cabales, quizás lo mejor era llevar a todo el grupito a sus casas. Estuvo a punto de decírselo a Rin cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. Si el precioso chico de orbes esmeraldas llegaba a su departamento borracho, lo más probable es que le empezara a contar toda la verdad a Haruka, no podía permitir eso, ¿Podría quedarse con Rin? No, corría el riesgo de que también se lo dijera, entonces, ¿Cuál sería la solución más favorable?

—¡Sousuke, tener por tanto tiempo a Makoto no es gratis! —Le gritó Kisumi, el pelinegro se volteó a verlo algo molesto.

—¡Entonces abrazarlo tampoco lo es! —Contestó arrepintiéndose en el momento, no podía creer que había dicho eso, ¿Por qué le importaría que lo abrazaran? Cielos, tal vez se le estaba pegando la borrachera. Se acercó a su amigo llevando a Makoto del brazo— Rin, me llevaré a Makoto, no creo que a Haru le guste verlo así.

—Tienes razón, pero puede quedarse en mi departamento —Sousuke se negó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, tú encárgate de esos tres —Dijo alejándose del lugar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me vas a dejar solo con estos tres idiotas?! —Pero el pelinegro no miró hacia atrás.

—¡Hahaha, Rei-chan está vomitando un arcoíris! —Rin vio la deplorable escena y sólo pudo suspirar, sus hamburguesas australianas tendrían que esperar.

Makoto se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos adormilado, su cabeza dolía un montón, no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera en cómo llegó a casa… Miró bien a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación, tampoco la de Haruka, ¡Ni siquiera era la de Kisumi! ¿Dónde estaba? Tempranamente el pánico comenzó a invadirlo, era una habitación simple y ordenada, se iba a levantar cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta que claramente no era la suya y abajo sólo traía su ropa interior ¿Qué carajo había pasado el día anterior? Estaba asustado, su celular, debía buscar su celular y llamar a Haruka. Miró por todos lados, pero se paralizó al ver la puerta abrirse lentamente, por lo que regresó a la cama y abrazó sus rodillas. Los orbes turquesas se encontraron con un aterrado Makoto.

—¿Sousuke? —Preguntó tímido, el chico más alto sólo lo miraba, parecía recién salido de la ducha, ya que tenía una toalla sobre su cabello, una camiseta holgada y pantalones ajustados, todo de color negro. La verdad es que se veía bastante sexy, pero Makoto borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en primer lugar, tenía que saber qué hacía con Sousuke en aquel lugar, ¿Era su departamento?

—Ya estás despierto, tu ropa está por secarse así que espera un poco, realmente fue un desastre anoche —Decía mientras se secaba el cabello.

—¿A-Anoche? —Su sonrojo fue completo al imaginarse cosas muy sugerentes. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de los pensamientos indecorosos que estaba teniendo el chico de orbes esmeralda, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —Tomó una almohada y se la arrojó en la cara, ya había sido suficiente con habérselo llevado a casa y desvestirlo porque se le ocurrió vomitar a medio camino— Ayer estabas borracho y al parecer eres muy hablador cuando estás así.

—Cierto, ayer Nagisa quería ir a un bar —Se revolvió sus hebras recordando el incidente, habían dicho que sería moderado, pero se pasaron de copas, no debió haber aceptado, nunca había bebido alcohol después de todo— ¿Dije algo que no debía?

—Estuviste a punto de contarlo todo, al menos pude callarte a tiempo —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró directamente— No te preocupes, Haru cree que te quedaste en la casa de Rin, en cuanto seque tu ropa puedes irte.

—Lamento causar problemas —Estaba apenado, otra vez le causaba molestias a Sousuke, fijo su mirada en las sábanas, ¿Había dormido en su cama? ¿En dónde habría dormido el nadador?

—Está bien —Se le quedó mirando al más bajo, se veía bastante tierno recién despierto y usando una camiseta suya. Era una vista bastante deslumbrante y dulce, el chico realmente era hermoso y sinceramente tenía unas piernas muy lindas. Tenerlo así en su cama… Debía alejarse, por todas partes estaba la señal de peligro— Ve-Veré tu ropa… —Salió de la habitación rápidamente, confundiendo un poco al de hebras olivas.

Estaban en el metro ya en dirección al departamento que compartía con Haruka, al parecer el nadador de orbes oceánicos estaba preocupado porque había pasado una noche fuera. Observaba tranquilamente su celular mientras Sousuke miraba por la ventana, cuando le llegó un mensaje de Chou, en dónde le mandaba un link, diciendo que su manga salía en una revista bastante conocida entre los Otakus; abrió el link para comenzar a leer el artículo, que trataba sobre la historia del manga, y sobre el estreno del Cd Drama. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de algo terrible. Sus nombres… ¡Sus nombres habían sido publicados! Dirigió sus orbes hacia el pelinegro quien estaba distraído en su mundo, ¿Debía decirle? Prácticamente sus nombres eran públicos ahora por todo Tokio.

—Ah… ¿Sousuke? —Lo llamó nervioso, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? —Dirigió sus orbes turquesas al incómodo Makoto, alzó las cejas preguntándose qué le pasaba a aquel muchacho.

—Creo que no podremos seguir manteniendo nuestro secreto por mucho tiempo.

La desdicha, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

 _ **Qué tal este capítulo? Qué pasará ahora que sus nombres fueron publicados?**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora!**_

 _ **Aiiri**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	11. Voz deprimida

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! en primer lugar, perdón por la eterna demora, subiré capítulos diarios de ahora en adelante, exceptuando el fin de semana. ¡Perdón!**_

 _ **Mis preciosas criaturas muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran el corazón! Gracias por todo el apoyo!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

—¿No quieren que sus nombres aparezcan? —Frunció el ceño la chica al no entender lo que decían los dos universitarios frente a ella— No podemos hacer eso, ¿Acaso no leyeron sus contratos? Ustedes deben aparecer oficialmente como los Seiyuus del manga y participar de eventos. Muchos animes han sido un total éxito sólo por la presencia de sus Seiyuus. Realmente no entiendo por qué no querrían darse a conocer, es una gran puerta a muchos trabajos.

—Además, por temas legales, no podemos aceptar lo que ustedes quieren —Añadió el hombre mayor cruzándose de brazos— Si no le damos el reconocimiento, nos estamos arriesgando a demandas por explotación laboral o incluso a derechos de autor. ¿Hay alguna razón mayoritaria para querer estar en el anonimato?

—Bueno… Yo soy un Otaku y ya me molestan demasiado por eso como para que se enteren de que… Fui Seiyuu de un manga Yaoi… Realmente no me quiero imaginar lo horrible que sería si se enteraran —Respondió nervioso el chico de orbes esmeralda, bien, fue error de él no leer por completo el contrato antes de firmarlo.

—Yo quiero competir a nivel mundial, no me interesa trabajar como Seiyuu y no quiero que esto manche mi historial como nadador, quiero que me tomen con seriedad —Sousuke se cruzó de brazos, siendo más determinado al hablar— Lo hice porque necesito el dinero.

—Entiendo sus razones, y son bastantes válidas, ahora, Makoto-kun, no puedes dejar que siempre te estén molestando sólo por tener un estilo distinto, debes defender lo que eres. Cuando seas escritor, muchos te criticarán y querrán sabotearte, por lo que tendrás que ser firme y no dejar que otros arruinen tu sueño. No siempre se puede ser tan endeble —Aconsejaba Kousuke mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia— En cuanto a ti, Sousuke-kun, la verdad no sé cómo es el mundo de la natación profesional, ni que es lo que beneficia ni perjudica, yo soy un productor de manga y anime, pero en base a mi experiencia, creo que, si eres bueno en lo que trabajes, tu historial sólo se llenará de virtudes y habilidades. Además, tienes que considerar que, como toda carrera deportiva, ésta tiene fecha de vencimiento. Claro, aún eres muy joven, por lo que tendrás la mitad de una vida para hacer lo que amas, puedes disfrutarlo hasta que te hartes. Con respecto al anonimato, no podemos, pues no es lo correcto, pero pueden no aparecer en el evento de estreno que es la otra semana, así tendrán más tiempo para mentalizarse.

—Ánimos chicos, les aseguro que será una buena experiencia —Sonrió la muchacha de forma enérgica, queriendo despreocupar a ambos universitarios.

Makoto y Sousuke caminaron en silencio a la estación de tren, sólo les quedaba grabar el último capítulo, dependiendo de cómo iban las ventas, verían si se grababa el segundo tomo, que también era el último del manga. La próxima semana se estrenaba el lanzamiento y venta del Cd drama, sus voces serían escuchadas por muchas personas, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todos terminaran por saber que se trataban de ellos, bueno, dentro del círculo de amigos del precioso chico de hebras olivas, prácticamente todos sabían algo, como si fuera un secreto a voces. En cuanto al pelinegro, nadie sospechaba de él, después de todo era muy reservado con sus cosas. Ambos se despidieron al tomar distintos trenes, Makoto suspiró cansado, quizás no sea tan malo que todo el mundo supiera que fue el Seiyuu de un manga Yaoi, además era el protagonista y… El uke… Está bien, eso sí era muy vergonzoso, Sousuke al menos tenía un papel más rudo y más apegado a su personalidad; en cambio el suyo era muy sumiso, tímido, amigable, endeble… No, definitivamente no se parecía a él. Se bajó en la estación que le quedaba cerca de su departamento, pasó a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, Haruka seguía algo sentido con él, por ocultarle las cosas y por no decirle que se quedaría en "casa de Rin", compró una gran bandeja de caballa, no sabía cocinar, pero quizás podría ayudar. Estaba en deuda con su mejor amigo, no tenía idea de cómo pagarle.

—Estoy en casa —Dijo al abrir la puerta, Haruka se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en el sillón, dirigió su oceánica mirada al muchacho, diciendo con ello, "Bienvenido"— Compré algunas cosas para la cena, podemos cocinar juntos.

—Está bien…

No había problema, entendía que el pelinegro estuviese arisco con él, quizás este era el momento de decirle toda la verdad.

—Haru… —Se detuvo, no, aún no podía decirlo, lo mejor sería ponerse de acuerdo con Sousuke para revelar su secreto— No, no es nada —Sonrió dejando las cosas en la cocina, podía sentir la atenta mirada de Haruka sobre él.

—Luces preocupado —Cerró el libro para poder poner más atención al más alto.

—¿Lo crees? Puede ser, estamos en época de exámenes —Contestó sabiendo a dónde quería ir el nadador de estilo libre.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres? —Makoto detuvo lo que estaba haciendo ante la pregunta de Haruka— ¿Le has dicho que perdiste la mitad de la beca?

—No…

De pronto, su semblante cambió, este último tiempo no había hablado con su familia, no podía decirles que le estaba yendo horrible en la universidad, en cuanto se supo que quedó en la universidad de Tokio fue el orgullo de la familia, fue increíble porque ni él se lo creía. Recordó lo mucho que estudió para poder pasar los exámenes de ingreso, cómo Haruka lo ayudaba hasta el amanecer. Llegar y estudiar en Tokio fue un ensueño, los primeros días de universidad estaba totalmente motivado, estudiar literatura y volverse en un gran escritor, " _¡Escribiré una gran novela y se convertirá en un anime!"_ , solía decir eso, incluso había empezado a escribir su propia novela, estaba trabajando para cumplir su sueño, pero… " _¿Escritor? En Tokio no sirven los escritores" "Si no estudias para ser un empresario, no serás nada en este lugar" "Los Otakus dan asco, no deberían existir" "Bicho raro, todo lo que escribirás será mierda al igual que tú"._ Jamás pudo adaptarse, vez que lo veían, vez que lo insultaban y acosaban, así la motivación fue desapareciendo, se volvió retraído, buscó refugio en el lugar más apartado de la universidad y no volvió a escribir su novela; sus notas bajaron y la beca que había ganado, se la estaban quitando. Un fracaso total ¿Realmente era bueno en algo? ¿Cómo podía decirles a sus padres que su hijo resultó ser un inútil que no es capaz de defenderse? Estaba viviendo a costas de Haruka, sin él no podría ser nada, no era nada en sí.

—¿Makoto? —Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a Haruka quien lo miraba preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro… —Y ahí estaban el motivo de porqué su amigo lo miraba extrañado, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ¿En qué momento sucedió? No se había dado cuenta— No te preocupes, es el estrés —Se excusó secando sus lágrimas, realmente no se sentía bien— Sólo tengo que dejar que paren de salir —Rio caminando hasta la sala de estar, su voz enunciaba cualquier otra cosa, pero menos calma.

—Makoto… —Haruka lo siguió con su mirada, estaba mintiendo, era evidente para él— No parece estrés.

—Sí lo es, sólo debo… —Se detuvo ante el agarre del precioso chico de orbes oceánicos quien lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Ahora… Luces triste —Bajó la mirada, ¿Intentaba huir de Haruka? Era imposible, tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Sólo… No quiero que sepan que soy un fracaso —Dijo entre lágrimas, el mayor frunció el ceño, ¿Fracaso? Makoto era todo lo contrario a un fracaso— No creo ser capaz de cumplir mi sueño, no vale nada después de todo —Se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo, avergonzado de que ya siendo adulto estuviese llorando como un niño.

—Ya deja de decir estupideces, jamás vas a ser un fracaso —Sabía, Sabía que el ambiente brusco de una universidad tan prestigiosa le había hecho daño, que le habían quitado todas sus seguridades, pero lo tenía a él, no tenía que lidiar con eso solo— Makoto, tu sueño puedes alcanzarlo cuando quieras. Qué importa lo que piensen los demás, no cualquiera puede ser un escritor como tú, eres único en lo que haces… Eres mi escritor favorito, el mejor…

—Haru… —Sus orbes se conectaron, Haruka lo miraba con intensidad, su amigo siempre ha tenido confianza en él— Realmente crees que pueda…

—Por supuesto —Afirmó adivinando sus palabras, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada se ablandó— Eres Makoto después de todo.

—Lo siento —Se limpió la cara a pesar de que aun lloraba, sentir que para el pelinegro era el mejor, era algo confortante, contar con su eterno apoyo— Perdón por ponerme así de repente, sólo recordé algunas cosas.

—Lo sé —Suspiró sin soltar a su amigo— Perdón por no haberte defendido todo el tiempo, como no estamos siempre juntos…

—No tienes que disculparte, Haru —Sonrió, soltándose suavemente del agarre de su amigo para tomarle la mano— Creo, que ya debo dejar de esconderme detrás de ti cada vez que tengo miedo.

—No me molesta que lo hagas —Lo llevó hasta la cocina, tomados de las manos— ¿Cocinamos?

—Sí —Dijo más calmado, debía recuperar la beca completa, también debería volver a escribir su novela, defender su sueño como lo dijo el señor Kousuke, dejar de lamentarse de su mala suerte y empezar a tomar acción.

—Por cierto, Makoto…

—Dime —Contestó amablemente mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas que necesitarían para la cena.

—¿Cómo es el trabajo de un Seiyuu?

—¿Eh? —Se congeló, ¿Por qué Haruka le estaba preguntando algo tan peligroso como eso?— No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Quiero decir —Miró maravillado la gran bandeja de caballa que su amigo le había traído— Tú trabajas siendo el Seiyuu de un manga Yaoi ¿Era ese tu secreto?

Esto debía ser mentira, cómo era posible que su mejor amigo se haya enterado de su secreto, ¿Kisumi le habrá contado?, ¿Alguien? Haruka al ver el nerviosismo de Makoto, sacó su celular y se lo mostró. Ahora lo entendía, para su total desgracia, el pelinegro había leído el artículo de la revista, por supuesto, ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?! Esa revista era la principal impulsadora del videojuego favorito de su amigo, siempre la leía para saber noticias de "Northern Stoplight Loosejaw-kun" ya que era bastante fan de este videojuego.

—Bien, no sé cómo debería explicar esto, es una larga historia, pero Haru —Lo tomó de los hombros— Nadie debe saberlo, si en la universidad se enteran…

—¿Tienes miedo de que te molesten de nuevo? —Makoto asintió en silencio, bueno, su mejor amigo lo había descubierto, era sólo cuestión de tiempo— No debes preocuparte por eso, yo te cuidaré de esos idiotas. Tampoco es como si quisiera decírselo a alguien —Se volteó para empezar a cortar el pescado— Pero… ¿Por qué Sousuke está trabajando contigo? —No era que le molestara, bueno sí le molestaba, pues en el artículo salía que Sousuke cumplía con el papel de seme, y su lindo amigo de orbes esmeralda hacía el papel del uke, y él sabía a la perfección lo que esos roles significaban.

—No me creerás, pero fue una gran, gran coincidencia —Los ánimos de luchar contra su mala suerte, se habían desvanecidos.

Era un nuevo día en la universidad, Makoto suspiró cansado, si bien Haruka iba a mantener el secreto, ahora quería leer el manga, además no estaba para nada contento de que Sousuke fuera su compañero de trabajo. No entendía el porqué de esto, pero para el chico de orbes oceánicos era prácticamente algo horrible, también notó que se había vuelto más aprehensivo, pues lo esperó para ir juntos a la universidad y también lo acompañó hasta su salón. Quizás lo hacía para prevenir que lo molestasen, o si había algunos otros motivos, él los desconocía, la verdad es que con esto ya podría recibir su figura a escala de "Sebastian" al menos eso esperaba. Aún se sentía algo triste, realmente quería volver escribir su novela, pero no se atrevía. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se detuvo a ver los afiches que informaban sobre el comienzo de la temporada de intercambios, muchos estudiantes aprovechaban esta oportunidad para visitar otros países, él no tendría las agallas para ir a otro lugar a no ser que fuera en compañía de Haruka.

—Con que ya empezaron oficialmente —Makoto miró al chico a su lado, Sousuke se había detenido a mirar junto a él, recordó lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo, el chico de orbes turquesa tenía todo pagado, no tenía la necesidad de trabajar. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le preguntó para qué necesitaba el dinero, era algo que le daba mucha curiosidad.

—Sousuke… —Lo llamó, inmediatamente los orbes turquesa se dirigieron a los esmeralda, jamás podría superar la intensidad de esa mirada— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo —Se encogió de hombros, se veía tranquilo, al parecer a él no lo han descubierto aún.

—¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

—Porque lo necesitaré para cuando me vaya de aquí —De pronto su corazón se encogió un poco, ¿Irse? ¿Dónde?

—Te… ¿Irás? —Preguntó con miedo de saber la respuesta.

—Sí, hace unos meses me reclutaron en una universidad en Estados Unidos, para que no hubiera problemas de papeles, quise esperar hasta la época de intercambio. Estados Unidos es el mejor país en cuanto natación se trata, incluso mejor que Australia, si llego hasta allá, mi sueño de competir a nivel mundial estará más cerca de cumplirse —Dijo con una genuina sonrisa y un gran brillo en sus turquesas, era la primera vez que lo veía así, motivado, con convicción y grandes esperanzas— Me iré al termino del otro mes, la verdad estoy algo ansioso.

—Ya veo… —¿Por qué, empezó a sentir tristeza otra vez?— De seguro triunfarás y te irá muy bien —Dijo entregándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Realmente eres un payaso —Sousuke rio ante el desconcierto del chico de hebras olivas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, Sousuke en un ademán de querer tocar el rostro de Makoto, pero arrepintiéndose al instante, posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho más bajo.

—Porque sonríes, aún a pesar de no querer hacerlo… —Makoto agrandó los ojos sorprendido, acaso, ¿Lo había leído? ¿Cómo Haruka lo hacía?— Nos vemos —Se despidió con un gesto, los orbes esmeralda se le quedaron mirando mientras éste se alejaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma ansiosa.

Sousuke se iría…

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy! Mañana actualizo el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	12. Voz revelada

_**¡Buenas tardes! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el siguiente capitulo de este fic.**_

 _ **Mañana publicaré otro! este fic está terminado, por lo que no me demoraré.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! La canción que aparece en este fic, es de un grupo de jpop, llamado Fairies y la canción se llama Hey Hey light me up.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Suspiró y miró el celular sintiendo ansiedad, hoy era la noche del pre-lanzamiento del Cd drama, los que habían comprado el boleto con anterioridad tendrían el privilegio de obtenerlo antes del lanzamiento oficial que sería el día de mañana. Al parecer la venta de boletos había sido un éxito, pues estaban agotados y según el mensaje que había recibido de Chou, muchas personas habían asistido a este pre-lanzamiento, y también, muchas preguntaron por los Seiyuus. Ya mañana todo el mundo sabría su secreto, fue todo, se había acabado, ahora sólo le quedaba vivir las consecuencias de esto. Sus orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en su escritorio, recordando casi inmediatamente a Sousuke, aquel precioso chico estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir su sueño, ¿Podría tener él, la misma determinación que el de orbes turquesa? No iba a mentir, sentía tristeza, pues estaban comenzando a ser buenos amigos, y la verdad le gustaba sentir la compañía del de hebras azabaches, sin embargo, lo entendía. Sousuke perseguiría su sueño sin darse por vencido, algo digno de admirar, en especial para él, que había dejado su propio sueño a la mitad del camino, si tan sólo tuviera un poco de esa determinación, esa valentía, ¿Sería capaz de luchar por aquel sueño que dejó a mitad de camino? Se acercó al escritorio, y comenzó a revolver las cosas en él, buscando entre ellas, aquello que había comenzado con tanta ambición, pero que fue abandonada cuando el mundo le demostró que no valía la pena. Su novela, aquella que empezó a escribir desde antes de llegar a Tokio, aquella con la que soñaba, le abriría las puertas a anhelos mucho más grandes, aquella que abandonó y la dejó empolvarse junto a ese sueño. Buscó y buscó, llegó a dar vuelta la habitación, pero no había caso, su manuscrito no estaba por ningún lado, ¿Se habría deshecho de ella en esos momentos en los que se sentía como basura? Suspiró profundamente, la había perdido, aunque tenía un respaldo de ella en su computador, no era lo mismo que escribirla con su propia caligrafía. Encendió el computador y entre las carpetas encontró el respaldo, con sus dedos inmóviles sobre el teclado, se preguntó si podría ser igual a Sousuke y luchar por ser la persona a la que siempre quiso aspirar.

Suspiró nuevamente, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, indicando que era una llamada del Rey de Roma, algo nervioso contestó, de seguro estaba molesto, pues sólo era cuestión de horas para que todo el mundo se enterara del secreto. Con mucha cautela, saludó al de hebras azabache, pero lo que le dijo el de orbes turquesa lo sacó de contexto, ¿Quería verlo ahora? ¿En Akihabara? No quiso darle muchas vueltas al por qué de esto, así que sólo aceptó.

—Haru, iré a Akihabara, volveré en un rato —Decía mientras se ponía una sudadera— Por cierto, ¿Has visto mi manuscrito donde escribía mi novela?

—Para nada, debe estar en tu habitación, ¿No lo encuentras? —Lo miró dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, Makoto negó con la cabeza algo desanimado— ¿Volverás a escribir?

—Eso quería intentar —Dijo en voz baja—Bueno, me iré ahora, no demoraré.

—Ten cuidado, te esperaré para cenar.

—¡Sí! —Afirmó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Caminó por las calles transitadas a esa hora por Akihabara, Sousuke dijo que lo esperaría al frente del estudio de grabación, pero no había rastro de él, su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, anunciando una llamada. Contestó de inmediato al ver que era del de orbes turquesa, al parecer estaba perdido, pues el lugar que le describía no tenía nada que ver donde grababan, con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba el nadador, pronto pudo divisar el lugar lleno de luces de colores, tal como se lo había descrito. Había un tumulto de gente reunida, con lightsticks de colores mirando hacia un pequeño escenario improvisado, al parecer, habría un concierto, después de todo, en Akihabara era normal que Idols hicieran presentaciones en pleno barrio. Logró divisar entre la multitud, al chico más alto, que se encontraba en un lugar más apartado. La música comenzó a sonar y la gente empezó a gritar, afanados por ver la presentación, un grupo de cinco chicas apareció en el escenario.

 _ **Hey Hey c'mon, it's oh my love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey Hey c'mon, it's oh my love**_

—¡Sousuke! —Se acercó el de hebras olivas al nadador— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que me perdí —Dijo sobándose la nuca— Quería ver el pre-lanzamiento del Cd Drama, pero Akihabara es extraño de noche —Observó la multitud que hacía movimientos con los brazos y las barras de colores— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Oh, eso es Wotagei, digamos que son una especie de Otakus de Idols, y los movimientos con las luces es su forma para animarlas —Explicó mirando el concierto— Nunca había visto una presentación en vivo, todo es muy colorido y animoso —Sonrió viendo el espectáculo, Sousuke se le quedó mirando y también sonrió.

 _ **Look what you started, oh my love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tomerarenai atsuku moeteku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is this gonna happen,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nani mo kamo ga seishi ga zou**_

—Eso está mejor —El chico de orbes esmeralda lo miró sin entender lo que quiso decir el más alto— Tu sonrisa, no es fingida —Explicó.

—Yo… No estaba fingiendo —Se excusó perdiendo su mirada entre las luces— La verdad, es que estoy impresionado… Tú determinación de querer cumplir tu sueño, de luchar por él… Eso es increíble —Sus orbes esmeraldas se conectaron con los turquesas que lo miraban intensamente, como siempre— Realmente… Te admiro.

 _ **Kokoro ni hi wo tsukete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yakedo mo kawanai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kowareteshimai sou yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I need you yo know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kizuite yo**_

Sousuke se sorprendió ante las palabras de Makoto, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo admiraba, se sintió algo avergonzado por ello, él no había hecho nada para que lo admirasen, o eso creía, pero para Makoto sí, el simple hecho de que tuviera la convicción y fuerza suficiente para creer en su sueño y que no le importara nada, ya era digno de admiración. No podía dejar de compararse, él se había rendido tan fácil, le sensación de fracaso no lo abandonaba.

—Me pregunto si podré cumplir mi sueño algún día —Suspiró con un semblante algo triste.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, quizás eran efectos de las luces y la música, pero ante sus ojos, Makoto se veía hermoso, muy a pesar de que la tristeza lo invadiera.

—Quiero ser novelista, escribir novelas y que sean tan buenas que hasta quisieran animarlas —Sus esmeraldas tomaron un brillo único, lleno de ensueños.

—¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?

—¿Eh?

 _ **Hey Hey c'mon, it's oh my love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Motto soba de sou sasayaite yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey Hey c'mon, it's oh my love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ai no imi wo So you know it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey Hey c'mon, it's oh my love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kan'nen shite honey kore ga destiny**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey Hey c'mon, it's oh my love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Misete ageru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll show you my love, Hey !**_

La pregunta de Sousuke lo descolocó, pues no tenía una respuesta concreta para ello, porque si se lo preguntaba a fondo, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le impedía cumplir su sueño? ¿El miedo? ¿Por qué se dejó influenciar por otros hasta abandonar lo que más quería?

—Tienes que usar tu voz —Sousuke se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a las idols que cantaban y bailaban— Usa tu voz para defender tu sueño y callar todos esos comentarios que no necesitas —Ahora lo miró directamente— Eso es lo que yo hago —Sonrió levemente.

—Entiendo… —Ahogó un suspiro, la noche estaba totalmente iluminada con vivos colores y un viento fresco corría— Realmente las Idols brillan por sí solas, me gustaría poder brillar como ellas.

Sousuke miró al muchacho y pensó, que Makoto ya brillaba por sí solo, pero que también, era él mismo, el que se opacaba. La música seguía sonando, el chico de hebras olivas estaba absorto mirando el show, mientras que él se dedicó a mirarle, contemplarlo. Aquel chico, en ningún momento cambió su forma de ser, aun cuando en un principio fue rudo con él, ese muchacho simplemente continuó con su boba sonrisa en el rostro, tan tierno… Y lindo. De pronto las señales de peligro desaparecieron, ahora podía apreciarlo en su totalidad, sin restricciones.

—Ma…

—Realmente deseo, que triunfes y cumplas tu sueño allá en Estados Unidos, estoy seguro que así será —Lo interrumpió, entregándole una de las más dulces miradas y sonrisa.

—Makoto… —Lo tomó de los hombros, ¿Por qué estar con él lo desequilibraba tanto? ¿Por qué le hacía pensar cosas que no debería? Fijó sus orbes turquesa hacia los labios del más bajo, bien lo admitía, le gustaban las sonrisas que esbozaba con ellos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Lo miró inocente, sin saber que era culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando al pelinegro en ese instante— ¡Ah! Mira la hora, es tarde, debo volver a casa, Haru me está esperando para cenar —Dijo sacándolo de todo pensamiento— Deberíamos irnos.

—Claro…

Sousuke miró hacia el cielo, logrando ver algunas estrellas entre tantas luces, y avergonzado por pensar en querer estar más tiempo con Makoto, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mañana ya era oficial el lanzamiento del Cd Drama, por lo que su secreto iba a ser revelado, y si era sincero, ya no le importaba.

Ya era otro día en Tokio, Makoto no quiso salir en toda la mañana del salón dónde tenía su club, pues la verdad estaba asustado, no quería toparse con ningún matón y ser el ojo de las burlas, por lo que se dedicó a tejer la bufanda que había prometido hacer. Estaba en compañía de Nagisa y Rei, quienes jugaban con sus consolas de Nintendo.

—Muy bien Rei-chan, es tu turno de hacer una apuesta para el perdedor de esta batalla Pokemon —Decía Nagisa concentrado en hacer una estrategia para ganarle a su amigo.

—Bien, esta vez el que pierda tendrá que vestirse de chica —Respondió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su consola, ocultando sus claras intenciones.

—Vaya, eso sería muy vergonzoso… De acuerdo Rei-chan, no perderé, dame con todo.

—Encantado… Qui-Quiero decir, ¡Sí!

—¡Makoto! —Kisumi entró dirigiéndose directamente hacia el muchacho de hebras olivas, tomando una silla y sentándose a su lado— No lo puedo creer, ¡Eres increíble! —Tomó su mano entre las suyas— Tu voz… Me hiciste tener los mejores sueños anoche —Dijo coquetamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Makoto retrocedió un poco ante la cercanía del de hebras rosáceas.

—¡De tu Cd Drama, por supuesto! —El chico sacó de su mochila, el Cd que había comprado en el pre-lanzamiento— Debía ser uno de los primeros en obtenerlo, después de todo soy tu fan número uno —Le guiñó el ojo— Anda, fírmame mi Cd, después le pediré a Sousuke que también lo firme.

—¡Cierto! Hoy salía oficialmente a la venta el Cd Drama de Mako-chan, ¿Debería comprar uno también? —El rubio puso una expresión pensativa mientras esperaba el turno de Rei para atacar.

—¡No lo compren! —Su sonrojo ya era notorio para todos, esto era demasiado vergonzoso, sabía que debía morir hoy— Creo que me iré a casa.

—No entiendo nada de lo que hablan —Rei miró a sus amigos alzando una ceja, Makoto suspiró, claro, el chico de orbes violetas no había descubierto su secreto.

—Es una larga historia…

La hora de almuerzo había terminado, y ahora se encontraba entregando panfletos por toda la universidad, a petición de Kisumi, quien iba a actuar en una obra y estaban buscando a personas para que asistieran a verla. La verdad es que no supo cómo terminó aceptando, pues estaba muy ansioso y sólo quería irse a casa; si estaba paranoico o no, la sensación de que todos lo miraban de manera acusatoria, no se la quitaba nadie. No estaba para nada cómodo, por lo que decidió entregar los panfletos lo más rápido posible, para poder irse a casa a esconderse y llorar un poco, por qué no.

—Hola, mañana se estará haciendo una obra en el auditorio a las siete, están todos invitados —Dijo amablemente a un grupo de chicos que se encontraba en los pasillos.

—Pero miren a quien nos encontramos —En cuanto Makoto escuchó aquella voz, supo que no se trataba de nada bueno, era uno de esos matones que le encantaba molestarlo— El gato miedoso de Tachibana ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que tu carrera de escritor no vale nada y te pusiste a grabar cosas de homosexuales? —Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por completo, lo que no quería que pasara, estaba ocurriendo. Trató de calmarse y sonar firme.

—Espero puedan asistir —Sonrió— Si me disculpan —Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando lo tomaron del brazo y lo empujaron a la pared, viéndose rodeado por el grupo de matones.

—Oí que gemías muy lindo —Dijo el que era el jefe de la pandilla, lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a que lo mirase— Quiero escucharlo en vivo.

Makoto sintió terror ante esas palabras, miró por todos lados para ver si había algún rostro conocido que lo ayudara, pero nada, estaba solo.

Y aquí fue el momento, en el que se arrepintió de haber salido de casa.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! les gustó?**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	13. Voz alzada

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! Realmente no sé por qué me he demorado tanto en actualizar este fic cuando ya está terminado, perdonenme! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

 **¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?**

Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, lo sabía y aun así estaba temblando de miedo, ¿Cuantas veces le había pasado esto en lo que lleva su vida universitaria? Otra vez estaba siendo pisoteado por personas que se creían, tenían el poder de hacerlo sólo porque él era más pasivo. Lo peor es que no había nadie quien lo rescatara de esta vez, pensó de forma automática en Haruka, cómo le gustaría que estuviese ahí, sentirse protegido como siempre… No podía, no podía actuar como una princesa en apuros esperando a su príncipe azul, había otra opción; recordó todas las palabras que le habían dicho últimamente. Recordó las del señor Kousuke.

" _No puedes dejar que siempre te estén molestando sólo por tener un estilo distinto, debes defender lo que eres"_

Luego las palabras de su mejor amigo, que siempre le había dado apoyo incondicional.

" _Makoto, tu sueño puedes alcanzarlo cuando quieras. Qué importa lo que piensen los demás, no cualquiera puede ser un escritor como tú, eres único en lo que haces"_

" _Eres Makoto después de todo"_

Alzó sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, mirando directamente a su hostigador, no tenía que esperar a que lo rescataran, ni tampoco tenía que esperar paciente a ser humillado siempre, fue entonces en que las palabras de Sousuke resonaron en su cabeza.

" _¿Y qué te impide hacerlo?"_

" _Usa tu voz para defender tu sueño y callar todos esos comentarios que no necesitas"_

Lo entendió, en ese instante entendió que no debía estar esperando nada, pues para que las cosas empezaran a cambiar, debía partir por él, dejar de esconderse detrás de las espaldas de los demás. Con miedo que, a pesar de su determinación, no pudo dominar bien, se soltó del agarre de los demás matones y con un empujón, separó la distancia que tenía con el líder de la pandilla, logrando que se sorprendieran de tal acto.

—Si tanto quieres escucharlo… Entonces debes comprar mi Cd —Dijo entregándole una bella sonrisa, como si no le importase quien tenía a frente. Cosa que hizo enfadar más al otro chico quien siempre le acosaba.

—Tienes agallas, Tachibana, eso es nuevo —Hizo una señal para que el resto de acosadores lo tomaran de los brazos— Vamos al baño para tener más privacidad —Makoto tragó saliva ante esto, sabía lo que venía.

Cayó fuertemente sobre las frías baldosas, manchando su blancura con algunas gotas de sangre, se preguntaba cuántas veces le habían roto el labio en lo que llevaba en la universidad. Dolía, sí, pero era un dolor al que se acostumbró, miró a los chicos que tenía en frente, un grupo de cuatro que pertenecían al equipo de Rugby, nunca les había hecho algo para que lo tratasen así, pero se convirtió en su objeto de burla, no los culpaba, ser tan idiotas debe ser difícil.

—Pueden golpearme las veces que quieran, pero… ¡No seguiré escondiéndome! ¡Cumpliré mi sueño y seré mejor que ustedes! —Dijo asustado, con adrenalina en su cuerpo, pero era suficiente, no le importaban los golpes, las crueles palabras, no se iba a dejar marchitar por personas que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de conocerlo ni tenían idea de todo lo que luchó para poder ingresar a tan prestigiosa universidad; su esfuerzo no iba a ser tratado como basura.

—Estás hablando demasiado, te haré usar esa boca para otra cosa —El líder de la pandilla comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, gesto que lo aterrorizó, quería salir de ahí, pero lo inmovilizaron y aunque tratara de zafarse, ellos tenían mucha más fuerza, cerró los ojos, sólo le quedaba resistir todo lo posible.

—¿Qué mierda creen que hacen? —Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose con unos infiernos escarlata que en cuanto los miró, sintió un gran alivio.

—Piérdete Matsuoka, no es tu asunto.

—Te equivocas, él es mi asunto —Rin apuntó a Makoto, quien lo miraba esperanzado— Así que pueden joderse e irse de aquí —Decía con una postura firme, sin dejarse intimidar por los otros.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —Lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, el chico que dirigía la pandilla era mucho más alto que él y Makoto, pero, aun así, Rin no cambió su semblante. Lo miró y sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

—Deberías tenerlo…

—¡Oh no, ya están saliendo todos de sus salones! ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes que algún profesor nos atrape! —Dijo uno de los chicos que vigilaba la puerta, en una primera instancia no quiso dejar pasar a Rin, pero su cara de pocos amigos lo lograron intimidar— ¡Ya vámonos, nos meteremos en problemas!

El líder de la pandilla soltó a Rin molesto, dirigió su mirada a Makoto quien se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

—Escucha Tachibana, la basura siempre será basura, no lo olvides —Dijo marchándose del lugar.

—Y la mierda siempre será mierda —Le contestó el pelirrojo. Cuando vio que ya no había peligro alguno, soltó un gran suspiro, los de Rugby sí que intimidaban a cualquiera— Qué suerte, por un momento pensé que se iba a armar la grande y terminaríamos todos golpeados —Se acercó a su amigo, agachándose para estar a su altura— Dios, mira esa cara, ¿Te hicieron algo más? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No… Sólo me golpearon como siempre —Bajó la mirada, intentó defenderse lo mejor que pudo, por fuerza ellos ganaban, pero al menos lo intentó, no se quedó callado— Gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado.

—La verdad es que fue mera casualidad, pero realmente no quiero imaginarlo —Se levantó ofreciéndole la mano— Vamos, hay que ir a la enfermería —Makoto miró los panfletos que estaban dispersos por el suelo, por lo que los recogió y tomó la mano de Rin.

Caminaban directo a la enfermería de la universidad, a pesar de tener miedo y haber sido golpeado, no se sentía tan mal como otras veces, quizás se debía a que por primera vez él tomó las riendas y logró protegerse por sí mismo, aunque no logró mucho, no se quedó con la sensación de que no hizo nada.

—Rin —El nombrado se volteó a mirar al chico de orbes turquesa quien lo había llamado.

—Ah, Sousuke —El más alto se acercó, pero en cuanto vio a Makoto no pudo evitar impactarse, ¿Por qué esa diabetes andante estaba todo golpeado y con el labio sangrando? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?— Acompaño a Makoto a la enfermería.

—¿Qué… Te sucedió? —Ver a Makoto lastimado era una imagen que no dejaba de impresionar, y que realmente no le gustaba para nada.

—Bueno, fui golpeado como siempre —El chico de hebras azabaches vio el afiche que le estaba entregando y lo miró a él, quien le entregó una sonrisa muy a pesar de su condición, cosa que lo dejó sin palabras— Mañana habrá una obra en el auditorio, estás invitado.

La enfermera limpió el labio del muchacho con cuidado, como también trató los otros golpes. Le dio unos antiinflamatorios para los dolores que de seguro lo atacarían en la noche. Ahora estaba sentado en una de las camillas, acompañado de Rin y Sousuke, descansando un poco, le habían dicho que lo mejor es que se fuera a casa una vez que se sintiera un poco mejor.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —Dijo el de orbes escarlata, entregándole una cálida sonrisa— Sé que me dirás que no quieres que Haru se entere, pero sabes que se termina enterando igual.

—Descuida, no se lo ocultaré esta vez —Sonrió bebiendo del té que le dieron. Sousuke estaba a su lado en silencio sintiéndose un idiota. En un principio también había tratado mal a Makoto, ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de esos imbéciles que le hicieron daño?— Debo contarle mi hazaña.

—¿Hazaña? —El de orbes turquesa lo miró sin entender.

—Seguí tu consejo… Usé mi voz para defenderme y callar todos esos comentarios innecesarios, tus palabras como la de los demás, me ayudaron mucho —Lo miró conectando su esmeralda mirada, y es que ahora parecía que eran aquellos orbes esmeraldas los que estaban llenos de intensidad— Muchas gracias.

Sousuke estaba atónito, fue humillado, golpeado, tratado como basura, y aun así no perdía esa hermosa sonrisa y mirada, no había rabia, rencor ni frustración, es más, parecía como si hubiera salido todo victorioso de la situación, fue entonces en que se preguntó, si Makoto era real y no una ilusión.

—Cielos, lo olvidé, debo ir a Akihabara a comprar algo que me pidió Gou —Decía Rin mientras veía su celular— Tengo que irme, Sousuke, ¿Puedes llevar a Makoto a casa? Te lo encargo —Tomó sus cosas, sacando de él una barra de chocolate, dándosela al chico de hebras olivas.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Rin —Le agradeció Makoto a lo que el chico de orbes escarlata sólo sonrió.

—No tienes que agradecer, cuando estés en problemas otra vez no dudes en llamarme o a Sousuke, ¿Verdad? —El muchacho de hebras azabache miró un poco descolocado a su amigo, pero asintió, no quería ver a Makoto como ahora, otra vez— Bien, nos vemos —Se despidió de ambos universitarios.

—No es necesario que me lleves a casa —Dijo el chico de hebras olivas a un callado nadador— Ya me siento mucho mejor, así que puedo ir solo.

—Te llevaré igual —Contestó metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón— Makoto… —El más bajo ladeó la cabeza, esperando las palabras del pelinegro— Toma —Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó sin dirigirle la mirada. Makoto en cuanto lo vio no pudo sorprenderse más, era un llavero de "Bitter Rabbit" que pertenecía a la franquicia de "Kuroshitsuji", realmente estaba maravillado.

—¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba?

—Se lo pregunté a Rin… —Contestó avergonzado, la verdad es que cuando lo llamó a Akihabara, era para entregarle aquel presente en muestra de disculpas por haberlo tratado mal cuando comenzó a trabajar con él, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Makoto realmente era un chico muy dulce y amable, no le desagradaba para nada, incluso cada vez que estaba con él se sentía tan tranquilo, que hasta sentía cierta atracción por así decirlo, pues le gustaba mucho la calma que le entregaba— Perdón…

—¿Eh? —El lindo muchacho de orbes esmeralda se sorprendió un poco, ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo perdón?

—Sabes… Cuando escuché el motivo por el cuál no querías que se enteraran que eras el Seiyuu de un manga Yaoi, pensé que era estúpido, tener miedo a que te molesten, ¿Por qué deberías temer si puedes simplemente defenderte? Pero ahora sé, que ese miedo no era sólo por unas simples burlas, si no que a algo más complejo. Ser golpeado hasta dejarte sangrando… ¿Qué mierda les pasa?

—No te preocupes, es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré…

—¡Pero no está bien! —Alzó la voz, estaba molesto, quería golpear a los que le habían hecho eso a alguien tan noble, tan lindo…

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, realmente me gustó —Le sonrió transmitiéndole calma otra vez —Sousuke se le quedó mirando, para luego sonreír también.

—Qué idiota…

Ya estando en casa, buscó por enésima vez su manuscrito, no podía creer que lo había perdido, no le quedaba otra opción que continuarlo en la computadora, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero tenía que seguir escribiendo su novela a cualquier costo. Los efectos de los antiinflamatorios se habían ido y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, se preparó un té cuando la puerta se abrió enunciando la llegada de Haruka, quien en cuanto lo vio, frunció el ceño. Makoto había sido golpeado.

—¿Fueron los de Rugby otra vez? —Preguntó dejando su bolso en el suelo y acercándose a su amigo para verlo mejor.

—Bienvenido, ¿Quieres té? —Le ofreció amablemente.

—Makoto…

—Ah —Suspiró— Sí, fueron ellos otra vez, pero esta vez fue diferente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó buscando el botiquín, extrañamente Makoto estaba de buen humor, por lo general cuando pasaban estas cosas se deprimía mucho.

—No creerás lo que hice… —Dijo radiante mientras se sentaba en el sillón, sirviendo una taza de té al de orbes oceánicos. Haruka alzó una ceja sin comprender, se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a curarle las heridas, el acoso a Makoto debía parar, debería haber alguna forma en que ellos pagaran todo lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amigo.

—Así que te defendiste.

—Sí, aunque terminé golpeado igual, pero al menos pude hacer algo por mi propia cuenta —Contaba entusiasmado, mientras que el pelinegro que ya había terminado de curarle las heridas, ahora se encontraba cocinando uno de sus platos favoritos.

—Realmente detesto que te golpeen, pero me alegra que hayas tomado el valor para protegerte —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— No tienes que dejar que nadie te trate mal, ni siquiera yo.

—Haru es el que mejor me trata —Rio preparando la mesa.

—Ah, por cierto, me encontré con tu profesor de literatura, como te fuiste temprano no pudo entregártelo, así que me lo pasó a mí —Decía Haruka yendo a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Makoto miró el papel que le entregó su amigo, era su examen, el que se había desvelado para estudiar. Estaba sorprendido, tanto que su corazón sintió un acongojo.

—Obtuviste la mejor puntuación, felicidades —No lo podía creer, eso se significaba que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena— Dijo que, si seguías así, podrías recuperar por completo la beca… Makoto, no todo está perdido.

—S-Sí… —Y no pudo más, simplemente dejó sus lágrimas caer, Haruka lo miró con ternura y acarició su espalda en modo de consuelo.

Pero había algo más que destacar, y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese llanto no era de tristeza, sino… De un gran alivio.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo mis preciosas criaturas!  
Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


End file.
